Déguisement
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Adrien y su padre partieron de Francia hacia Nueva York. Hawk Moth desapareció y Chat Noir y Ladybug no han vuelto a aparecer. Seis años después y con muchos recuerdos del pasado, Adrien regresa a Paris para enfrentar a la mujer que amó y a la que hirió, sin saber que siempre han sido la misma persona. ¿Descubrirán la verdad sobre él y Chat Noir?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug_ es propiedad de **T** homas **A** struc y sus personajes no son utilizados con fines de lucro.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _I'd never ask you cause **deep down**_

 _ **I'm certain** I know what you'd say_

 _You'd say **I'm sorry** believe me_

 ** _I love you but not in that way_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **S** am **S** mith

 **NOT IN THAT WAY**

* * *

« _Je T'aime, milady_ »

« _Lo siento, Chat_ »

* * *

 **Déguisement**

* * *

 **P** rólogo

* * *

Desde pequeño había visto imágenes del Chrysler y había encontrado asombrosas las molduras con forma de águila que rodeaban su estructura. Como si le diera al imponente edificio una especie de protección sobrenatural, o si tuviera la intención de verse más opulento de lo que ya era.

En realidad, le había resultado más asombroso de lo que esperaba y, a pesar de sus casi 300 metros de altura, era mucho más tranquilo que el balcón de su departamento.

Es por eso que pasaba allí varias de sus noches. Le gustaba escabullirse de la vista pública y recorrer la cima de los rascacielos, vestido de conveniente traje negro. De no ser por el neón incandescente que habitaba en su mirada cuando usaba ese antifaz, seguramente sería invisible por las noches. Al menos nadie lo había sorprendido comiendo un sándwich de atún, sentado sobre una gigantesca cabeza de águila, en la cima del Chrysler.

Sí lo habían visto sobre el Museo Metropolitano, usando su bastón como hélice. Salió corriendo al sentir no muy lejano el _click_ característico de las cámaras fotográficas de los paparazzis. Al día siguiente revisó meticulosamente las páginas web de los tabloides y sólo encontró una fotografía de Chat Noir de espaldas, saltando del museo para perderse entre la oscuridad. El encabezado no lo nombraba como lo reconocían en Paris, hacía ya varios años.

 _ **Persona vestida de gato aterroriza el Museo Metropolitano** , _era el peor encabezado que había protagonizado. No había _aterrorizado_ a nadie, más bien los había sorprendido… cuando lo sorprendieron a él.

Luego de aquel incidente decidió que en sus salidas como Chat Noir debía ser más cuidadoso. No podía dejarse reconocer. Si tan sólo un parisino lo reconocía de aquella fotografía, tal vez alguien podría vincularlo con Adrien Agreste…

Si bien Hawk Moth había desaparecido… y ya no había razones para que él continuara usando su transformación, simplemente no podía alejarse de su contraparte así de fácil.

Por momentos sentía que era lo único que tenía.

Observó la magnifica vista de la ciudad de Nueva York. Era casi imposible para él no quedarse sin aliento, a pesar de haberla visto por casi seis años, pero las luces centellantes de los rascacielos no cesaban en maravillarlo.

Su corazón se encogió como siempre que recordaba las luces de la Torre Eiffel. Como siempre que la recordaba a ella.

Su puño se apretó sobre su bastón. No había mensajes. Y no los había desde que se había marchado de Paris. Sin embargo, y aunque casi a diario se enfrentaba a su ausencia, su decepción no disminuía.

Ella no lo iba a buscar.

Antes de empezar a sentirse patético, se puso de pie y sin un ápice de temor se dejó caer del rascacielos. Se sonrió repentinamente, intentando dejar a un lado el punzante dolor en su pecho. Nunca se cansaría de esa sensación de abrumadora libertad que le daba su Miraculous.

* * *

 _Garras fuera…_

Sintió el cosquilleo de la magia desaparecer de su rostro mientras se desvanecía la máscara de Chat. Tomó un trozo de queso camembert del refrigerador y lo levantó por sobre su hombro. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Plagg lo había tomado y echado el primer mordisco.

—¿Otra vez esa expresión? —le dijo el pequeño Kwami.

—No sé de qué hablas, Plagg…

Él no era el más conversador de todos los kwamis. Aunque podría estar hablándole el día entero sobre lo maravilloso que era el queso, desde su textura a su aroma. Le había visto esa mirada triste muchas veces a lo largo de los años y, a pesar de lo poco empático que podía ser, le entristecía aquella amargura que le teñía la mirada.

Suspiró, dejó el cubo de queso a un lado y lo siguió flotando en el aire hasta el sofá en el que se había sentado.

—No hay novedades de ella, ¿verdad?

—Como siempre.

—Sabes que puedes llamarla tú también…

—¿Después de nuestra última conversación? ¿Y qué voy a decirle?

—Pues, pregúntale cómo está. Algo como _Hola, seis años sin vernos, ¿sigues viva?_

Adrien miró los gestos de Plagg, que había tomado un lápiz de la mesa y simulaba ser un teléfono. Sabía que tenía razón, no había nada que le impidiera ser quien iniciara una conversación, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo.

 _Lo siento mucho Chat…_

Sus últimas palabras rebotaron dentro de su cabeza, como si la tuviera frente a él otra vez y tuviera el infortunio de ser rechazado una vez más. ¿Tres veces? No, gracias.

—No voy a hacerlo, tal vez no quiere saber de mí.

—Te rechazó una vez antes y pudieron seguir siendo amigos. Dijiste que era suficiente para ti.

—Plagg… no quiero tener esta conversación otra vez.

—Como quieras, Adrien…

Adrien intentó verse lo más desinteresado posible. Las muchas ocasiones en las que había pensado en comunicarse con Ladybug, habían sido motivadas por la más solemne preocupación. Cuando se fue de Paris temió que Hawk regresara y ella tuviera que enfrentarlo solo, pero eso no sucedió. Había dejado la televisión encendida día y noche en un canal de noticias parisino y esperó que no ocurriera alguna tragedia que él podría haber evitado. Siguió a diario el Ladyblog, pero Alya dejó de actualizarlo luego de dos años. Ella había desaparecido, y tal vez simplemente porque ya no era requerida.

La terrible idea de que algo le hubiera pasado a su Lady no lo había dejado dormir por una semana. Hasta la última actualización de Alya en su blog.

 ** _El último avistamiento de Ladybug._**

 ** _Esta tarde Ladybug frustró el robo a un banco, rescató a quince rehenes y dejó entrar a la policía luego de desarmar a los ladrones. Pudimos conseguir un fragmento de la cámara de vigilancia en la que podemos ver a Ladybug utilizando su yoyo para knoquear a uno de ellos. Hasta donde sabemos ninguno de ellos había sido akumatizado. Y afortunadamente, Ladybug no fue herida._**

Ellos siempre habían combatido magia con magia. Sí, habían corrido peligro real. Por Dios, él mismo se había arrojado de un edificio y un niño gigante había derribado la Torre Eiffel, entre muchas otras aventuras que habían tenido. Pero ver a su Lady frustrando un robo se sentía extremadamente peligroso. Tal vez si Chat Noir hubiera estado presente se sentiría más tranquilo al respecto.

Ya casi terminaba el día cuando Natalie tocó la puerta de su habitación. Adrien se sobresaltó, era raro que lo buscaran tan tarde. Vio a Plagg esconderse dentro del closet y abrió la puerta.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Adrien —le sonrió cándidamente. Ocultó, por supuesto, ese deseo perenne de estrujarlo en un abrazo y luego continuó—. Tu padre te espera en el comedor.

—¿Lo recordó? —le preguntó suponiendo de antemano su respuesta.

Ella torció el gesto de su sonrisa. Tal fiel que jamás traicionaría a Gabriel diciendo la verdad.

Había ocupado su día desde temprano con sesiones de fotos, lecciones de piano, guitarra, clases de ruso y por supuesto, los paseos nocturnos de Chat Noir. Afortunadamente al cumplir los 18 logró negociar con su padre el uso de su propio auto, y de allí en adelante prescindió del uso de su limosina y chofer. Eso no quería decir que _el Gorila_ no lo siguiese por cielo y tierra, pero al menos ahora tenía más posibilidades de escaparse de él. Esa tarde había pinchado los neumáticos del auto de su guardaespaldas con las convenientes garras de Chat, y así se había librado de él por el resto de la noche.

En el medio de la mesa del comedor lo esperaba un pastel decorado con crema chantillí y varias cerezas. Con su padre sentado del otro lado de la mesa, caminó con una sonrisa hasta el pastel y no hizo mucho esfuerzo en disimular su decepción.

 _Feliz cumpleaños Adrian._

¿Al menos se habían molestado en leer lo que habían escrito?

—Le diré feliz cumpleaños cuando lo vea.

Alertada, Natalie se acercó y notó el error. Tomó el pastel antes de que Adrien la detuviera.

—No te preocupes —Sonrió colocándose la inquebrantable máscara de Adrien Agrete, la conciliadora y amable sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que sabrá igual de bien.

La frustración en el rostro de Gabriel llegó a los ojos de Natalie, quien se disculpó solemnemente con Adrien y el mismo Gabriel, para luego quedarse parada como una estatua junto a la pared.

—Sabrosa —dijo Adriel luego de probar la crema con un dedo.

Gabriel soltó un sentido suspiro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

—Gracias, papá…

Alzó una pequeña bolsa por encima de la mesa y se la extendió. Quizás no lo había olvidado por completo… Adrien tomó la bolsa y de su interior tomó el presente envuelto en un papel de regalo plateado. Un perfume importado.

La máscara de Adrien Agreste ensanchó una sonrisa, a pesar de que ya le había dado ese perfume la navidad pasada.

—Me… me encanta, papá. Muchas gracias.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Adrien. Siéntate.

El tono de su padre era familiar y nefasto al mismo tiempo. Era el tono que había usado cuando le informó que su madre había desaparecido, con el semblante más frío y distante que jamás le había visto en toda su vida. Y era el mismo que le oyó cuando le dijo que se mudarían a Nueva York.

—Vamos a volver a Paris.

Un mareo estremecedor se precipitó sobre su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Volver a Paris? No sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir. ¿Se sentía feliz?, ¿asustado?, ¿agobiado?, ¿ansioso? ¿Era físicamente posible experimentar todas esas sensaciones simultáneamente?

—¿Volver? —fue lo único que logró salir de su contrariado cuerpo.

Él asintió con vehemencia y con una determinación renovada.

 _Volver a Paris…_

—Supongo que estarás contento, volverás a ver a tus amigos.

Su asunción sonó mecánica, más no comprensiva. Como si lo que acaba de decir sería algo que se esperara de él, y no algo natural. Pero bueno, así era su padre.

—Mis amigos… —Soltó Adrien ensimismado en las reminiscencias de sus primeros años en la escuela.

 _Nino, Iván, Alya, Nathaniel, Chloe, Mari…_

 _Oh… Marinette…_

Chat Noir no había sido el único rechazado antes de irse de Paris. Pero habían pasado seis años, y Marinette era una muchacha maravillosa, estaba seguro de que habría hecho caso de su consejo y seguido adelante. _Haz lo que yo digo y no lo que yo hago_ , por supuesto.

—Nos iremos pasado mañana.

Las posibilidades retumbaron en el corazón de Adrien, y sobre todo en el de Chat Noir. La cabeza le dio vueltas, ¿volvería a ver a su Ladybug?

Pero nunca había sido suya.

Y probablemente sería de alguien más en ese preciso momento.

Petrificado, probó a la fuerza un pedazo de pastel. Abrumado ante el abanico de posibilidades que se asomaban ante él y por la frescura de sus últimos recuerdos en Francia. Todo empezó a girar a su alrededor y no pudo escuchar todo lo que su padre le comentó al respecto. Lo único que sabía era que volvería a Paris y no estaba seguro si podría controlar su necesidad de encontrarla una vez más.

Luego de terminar su porción pidió permiso para retirarse y como un relámpago corrió a buscar a Plagg para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Perfecto! Así dejaras de sufrir por no ver a Ladybug.

—¿No lo entiendes, Plagg? No puedo verla, no después de lo que pasó. Es humillante.

—Tranquilo, recuerda que ella ya no se transforma. Tal vez ni siquiera está en Paris.

—No me consuelas.

—Nadie podría consolar a alguien tan confundido como tú.

—Lo sé… estoy jodido… ¿Plagg?

—¿Qué?

—Las garras…

Por momentos se sentía patético, ridículo. Un hombre de su edad usando un traje mágico al cual no le daba ninguna utilidad más allá de disfrutar una escueta cena a solas, en la cima de un edificio. Pero es que, en realidad, con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta de la triste realidad en la que su vida consistía.

Él era **Chat Noir**.

Sí, era Adrien Agreste. Era el hijo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste. Modelo. Millonario.

Y al mismo tiempo no, esa era la máscara de Chat. El disfraz siempre había sido Adrien. Adrien era lo que todos esperaban que fuera. Adrien era lo más perfecto que podía ser, desde el sereno tono de su voz, su personalidad inquebrantable, el amable, el talentoso, ese muchacho prodigioso que obedece a su padre por sobre todas las cosas, incluso por encima de sus deseos más íntimos.

Estar ahí, envuelto en la oscuridad de su traje y observando el mundo con sus intensos ojos rasgados, era él mismo.

 _Je t'aime, milady…_

Y… quien no amara a Chat Noir… no amaba lo que él era en realidad.

* * *

 **Hola** , probablemente seas un nuevo lector para esta autora. Esta idea llegó a mi mente hace poco tiempo, y como no encontré muchos fics con una temática parecida me aventuré a escribirlo. Espero que les agrade mi manera de escribir y sobre todo la trama. Al principio de este capítulo les dejé el fragmento de una canción de Sam Smith que parece hecha para Chat Noir. Espero que tengan tiempo de escucharla si no la conocen. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Si lo disfrutaron espero puedan dejarme un review, siempre son bienvenidos y son una especie de gasolina para los autores. ¡Les mando un abrazo y hasta la próxima!


	2. Capítulo I: Les Amis

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug es propiedad de **T** homas **A** struc.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _And one day, maybe **she'll stay**_

 _And start to head over his way_

 _And one day, **she'll look into his eyes**_

 _And instead of breaking, she call him **mine**_

 _ **...**_

 _One day, **he'll grab her by the weist**_

 _And force them to meet **face to face**_

 _And one day, he'll look into her eyes_

 _And say that **you are my only light**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **T** ame **M** cRae

 **ONE DAY**

* * *

 **Déguisement**

* * *

Capítulo I

 _« **S** ólo **A** migos»_

* * *

Una vez que terminó de organizar su cuarto, casi como se veía hacía seis años, Adrien se sentó sobre el sofá y miró desde lejos la gigantesca ventana de su habitación.

—¿No vas a llamar a tus amigos?

Adrien tenía sobre la palma de su mano su móvil, y su cuerpo cosquilleaba por marcar el número de Nino, pero sabía que se volvería a transformar. Lo haría en cualquier momento, a la primera que viera la luna asomada y pudiera camuflarse entre la oscuridad. Era casi natural.

—Aún no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí.

—Supongo que irás a buscar a Ladybug.

—¿Qué? No, no. No lo haré.

—No tienes que negarlo tantas veces, chico. Una basta.

El pequeño kwami fue directo al trozo de queso que aguardaba por él sobre la mesa y se sentó a comer. Adrien miró de reojo la forma sonrojada en la que disfrutaba de su apestoso aperitivo y se preguntó cómo, después de tantos años de comer siempre lo mismo, no lograba cansarse. Casi como él, en cierto sentido.

Por suerte sólo estaba en casa el Gorila, esperando paciente en la puerta de la mansión a que él quisiera salir a dar un paseo, pero para su sorpresa —si era capaz de sentir emociones—, Adrien no salió de casa. Natalie y Gabriel llegarían dentro de varios días. Adrien supuso que finalmente su padre le estaría dando un voto de confianza al dejarlo solo en Paris durante unas semanas, mientras él terminaba unos negocios en Nueva York. Quizás debido a que no había victimas de akumas desde hacía bastante tiempo y Adrien acababa de cumplir veintidós años. Ya era prácticamente un hombre.

Esa noche, aunque la voz sosegada de Adrien le decía que no era una buena idea, Chat saldría a deambular por la ciudad una vez más. No podía evitarlo, la piel le picaba. Necesitaba ser él.

Contaba los minutos. Parecía que el sol nunca se escondería detrás de la Torre Eiffel. Y mientras esperaba, simultáneamente crecía en él una incertidumbre que trataba de ignorar, pero era imposible. ¿La vería? ¿La encontraría una vez más después de tanto tiempo? La ansiedad de enfrentarse otra vez a ella le dolía, ¿se sentiría igual que la última vez?

El corazón le golpeó con fuerza sobre las costillas y se maldijo. Seguía siendo el mismo niño enamorado de catorce años que era la primera vez que la vio. Estar en Paris, Nueva York, o dónde sea en el mundo no ayudaría a disminuir eso que habitaba dentro de él desde hacía tanto tiempo. Pero, ¿¡por qué!? Por qué le entumecía el pecho ese sentimiento desgarrador y tan perenne que ninguna persona, o tiempo podía borrar.

Si iba a tener que convivir con ello para siempre, lo haría. Tendría que ser fuerte y seguir siendo Chat Noir, tal y como su corazón le demandaba. Aunque significara toparse constantemente con su recuerdo, si ella no apareciera jamás, o la desgracia de volverse a enamorar si la encontraba.

 _Plagg. ¡Las garras!_

Se sonrió como siempre mientras sentía la magia invadir su cuerpo, potenciar sus sentidos. Cubierto del manto negro de Chat Noir. Saltó a la ventana y se apoyó en el borde en una pose gatuna. Espió las calles de Paris y salió de la mansión sin ser visto.

Una estela de luz verde neón apenas se percibía sobre los tejados de los edificios, mientras Chat Noir corría libremente por la ciudad que había amado. Volvió sobre sus jóvenes pasos inexpertos, cuando era un adolescente que le hubiera confiado su vida entera a aquella justiciera esquiva. Su mente se plagó de viejos recuerdos al llegar al colegio Françoise Dupont, en el cual había conocido a sus mejores amigos. Una sonrisa ladina bañada de nostalgia se le entrometió en el rostro. Vería a Nino en unos días para su cumpleaños, pero sería una sorpresa.

Se subió al Arco del Triunfo, que había sido restaurado con la magia milagrosa de Ladybug. Luego de que Anansi akumatizada se encargara de destruirlo. Todo volvió a él como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento. Un nuevo portador había aparecido para ayudarlos y Anansi se había mofado de él, insinuando que había sido sustituido por Carapace.

 _—No vas a reemplazarme por una tortuga, ¿verdad?_

 _—¡Chat Noir!... Sabes que eres irremplazable._

Irremplazable, le dijo ese día. Y se le volvió a inflar el pecho de cosquillas y calor. Esa emoción sin igual que sólo ella le había sabido provocar.

Con tan poco.

Llegó a la Torre Eiffel, alejado de la vista de los turistas, en un espacio apartado de las miradas curiosas y las fotografías y se trepó sobre la magistral estructura. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas con total naturalidad, metros debajo del área donde una multitud se asomaba. Sin embargo, aún podía escucharlos, podía percibir la risa contagiosa de las parejas, los susurros amorosos, las fotografías envueltas de la más espectacular vista que podías encontrar en todo Francia. Era parte de sus poderes. Los veía debajo de él con las manos entrelazadas, compartiendo helado. Pero era Paris, _la ville de l'amour_. ¿Qué podía esperar?

Notó poco después la presencia de André del otro lado de la calle. Con el mismo carro de helados, canturreando odas a su propia magia. La magia del amor en sus helados.

 _—Fresa, chispas de chocolate, zarzamora como su cabello y mora azul como su mirada azul cielo._

La inequívoca descripción de Ladybug lo había llenado de ilusión esa tarde, justo después de su primera confesión frustrada. André había logrado alimentar sus esperanzas desorbitadas y ahora, lo que en su momento había sido mágico, se había convertido en un recuerdo amargo de un sueño juvenil.

Con un salto inhumano continuó su paseo nocturno. Se encontró con la estatua que habían alzado en su honor cuando era un superhéroe. Observó su esbelto cuerpo adolescente justo detrás de la figura dorada de _ella_ y no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría cambiado mucho durante todos esos años. Sabía que él lo había hecho. Recorrió con sus garras la cincelada punta de su mandíbula. Ya no tenía esos cachetes de preadolescente. Su espalda se había ensanchado notablemente, a comparación de la del pequeño Chat Noir bañado de dorado que tenía en frente. Había llegado al metro ochenta y cinco, aunque no se notara mientras se ocultaba, agazapado entre las sombras de un tejado.

Evitó prestarle demasiada atención a la figura de Ladybug que había frente a él, pero antes de irse, la espió de soslayo y se impulsó con su bastón muy lejos de allí.

Sin pensárselo deambuló entre la penumbra y se detuvo llanamente al percibir la luz de un balcón terriblemente familiar. Aún estaba adornado con luces de guirnalda y macetas llenas de flores rojas. Se quedó allí, inerte, envuelto en el recuerdo de la última vez en la que había hablado con Marinette.

 _Les había dicho a sus amigos, sin mucho preámbulo, que en pocos días partiría de Francia a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Nino había estallado, pretendía ir a hablar personalmente con su padre para enumerarle todas las razones por las cuales no podía llevárselo. Le enterneció el sincero gesto de su gran amigo, sin embargo, le pidió que desistiera. No haría más que empeorar la situación. Y después de lo que había pasado entre él y Ladybug hacía pocas semanas atrás, no sabía si realmente deseaba quedarse allí._

 _Chloe enloqueció, llamó a su padre y le exigió que encontrara algún motivo, una cláusula de alguna ley, de cualquier parte del mundo que impidiera que Gabriel se llevara a su hijo del país. Pero por primera vez en su vida, su padre no pudo complacerla._

 _Sus profesores se habían despedido de él con gran pesar. Adrien era un alumno ejemplar, ¿y cómo no serlo? Si ya había cursado todas esas materias en sus clases privadas hacía dos años. En el salón se respiraba un aire amargo y melancólico. Un sinsabor peculiar._

 _Sus amigos le organizaron una despedida en el Hotel Le Grand Paris, gracias a Chloe. Los padres de Marinette habían llevado bandejas de croissants, Nino trajo consigo una consola de DJ que había comprado después de trabajar como repartidor de pizzas._

 _La noche había sido de las más especiales que había vivido, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan rodeado de afecto y tan genuino, a pesar de no estar envuelto en la piel de Chat Noir. Sin embargo, la inevitable verdad de tener que partir en pocas horas lograba empañarle la mirada de tanto en tanto. Al acabar la reunión, luego de despedirse de sus amigos asegurándoles, sin certezas, que los volvería a ver, se marchó consternado hasta la limosina que aguardaba pacientemente por él en la entrada del hotel._

 _Todo había terminado. Sus emocionantes aventuras, la magia, la adrenalina. El amor. Todo había llegado a su inevitable final._

 _Y mientras caminaba a paso sereno la recordó con un dolor insoportable. Con la garganta ahogada de palabras que no podía decir, con sentimientos imposibles de describir. Ella no lo amaba._

 _El meditado toque de la mano de Marinette sobre su brazo lo detuvo. Tan fugaz como tímido. Ella retrajo su gesto sobre su pecho con cierto pavor. El nerviosismo la invadió como siempre. Sus palabras se agolparon desordenadas. Escondió una mano entre su oscuro cabello y en su rostro se notó el incipiente rubor de alguien que abre su corazón. De alguien que se siente tan desnuda como él se había sentido al confesarle su amor a Ladybug._

 _—¿Qué sucede, Marinette? —Le preguntó con cierta dulzura, consciente de la dificultad que se respiraba en ella para expresar lo que estaba ocultando._

 _Ella tomó aire como valentía y lo miró a los ojos con complicidad. El sentimiento profundo que habitaba en su mirada le hizo entender que había cierta gravedad en lo que estaba a punto de decir._

 _—Tal vez debí haberte dicho esto hace tiempo, Adrien… —Sus manos se abrazaron sobre su regazo, aún nerviosa, jugando con sus propios dedos—. No tuve el valor, pero ahora que sé que vas a irte no puedo seguir postergándolo… Debes saberlo._

 _Adrien lo supo, incluso antes de escuchar sus palabras. Lo supo porque se veía a sí mismo en ella y repentinamente un agujero se abrió en su pecho. El hueco de una herida muy fresca y la amargura del desamor lo embriagó. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo tan fuerte y sincero, incondicional y perpetuo, que no fuera correspondido? ¿Podía ser real si no era amado de la misma manera? No, no podía._

 _— **Te amo, Adrien**._

 _Ella esperó, con palpable ansiedad por una respuesta. Adrien guardó silencio por un momento que se sintió eterno. Iba a comenzar a balbucear cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios, de todas las palabras amontonadas que sabía la sacarían de esa situación. Cuando encontró en los ojos verdes de su amado algo que no esperaba encontrar._

 _Lástima._

 _Él la tocó por el hombro y ella se sobresaltó, lo miró angustiada. Con incertidumbre, ansiosa, aterrada. Una diminuta, casi imperceptible sonrisa ladina se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Su ceño entristecido le adelantó la fatídica respuesta que ella creyó estar preparada para recibir. Lamentablemente nadie podría haberle anticipado que se sentiría como un puñal retorciéndose en su pecho después de haber atravesado su piel y su corazón._

 _—Marinette, eres una chica increíble —comenzó con un tono lastimero._

 _Ella sintió que había una pizca de condescendencia en aquel halago y que no buscaba más que reconfortarla por lo que le seguiría._

 _—Está bien, Adrien. No tienes que decir nada —con premura se hizo hacia atrás, rompiendo el toque de sus cuerpos._

 _Él la observó bajar la mirada, envolverse con sus brazos como un animal indefenso a punto de ser atacado. Pero debía ser sincero con ella, debía despertarla de esa fantasía. Seguro de que aquello, si no era correspondido no podía ser real, continuó._

 _—Lo siento. Yo… amo a otra persona —Ella sonrió serenamente y su mirada azul marina se perdió en las elegantes baldosas del hotel. Por supuesto, se dijo. Por supuesto que ama a alguien._

 _»Por favor, no pierdas el tiempo creyendo que lo que sientes por mí es amor —Marinette alzó la mirada, contrariada por lo que acababa de escuchar—. No lo es —aseveró con seguridad—. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca, eres una chica grandiosa y muy linda._

 _—¿Por qué… —La duda y la tristeza se mezclaron en su tono—, por qué dices que no es amor?_

 _—¿Has escuchado que el amor verdadero termine de esta forma?_

 _Por un momento deliberó lo que le acababa de decir. El pecho le dolía como nunca antes, la mirada comenzaba a arder de lágrimas que no dejaba salir. Los labios comenzaron a temblar. Hasta que una lágrima traicionera se deslizó fugaz por su mejilla. Inmediatamente la secó con el reverso de su muñeca, intentó ocultar su expresión, apenada por la misma tristeza infinita que la ahogaba. Intentó sonreír, pero no logró confundir a Adrien que la observaba con preocupación._

 _—Tienes razón —le dijo finalmente—. Así no es el amor._

El doloroso recuerdo de su sonrisa le remordió por dentro. Miró otra vez el balcón y se sentó, apoyado sobre la pared de un edificio que lo cobijaba con su sombra. Marinette era todo lo que le había dicho, maldición, ¡era maravillosa! Pero él, tan ingenuo, tan joven e inexperto había ocupado cada minúsculo espacio de sus adentros con una mujer que realmente no conocía.

Pero a ella la conocía. Se sonrió repentinamente, Marinette era una joven dulce, idealista, tan amable que le era imposible no ser amiga de todo el mundo e incluso capaz de tolerar a Chloe, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente cuando todo el mundo se sometía a ella. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos dos de no haberse enamorado de alguien más? Tal vez, sí, tal vez, incluso…

La pequeña puerta del balcón se abrió y el delgado y pálido brazo de Marinette se asomó. Chat se quedó inmóvil, absorto en sus movimientos, era la primera vez que la vería después de esa terrible noche en la que le había roto el corazón.

Se sonrió ampliamente, ella traía puesto su pijama y el cabello suelto por debajo de los hombros. Traía un cuaderno entre sus manos y lápiz. Se sentó cándidamente en la reposera que había a un lado, debajo de las guirnaldas de luz cálida y comenzó a dibujar. Estaba completamente compenetrada en su trabajo, ensimismada. Él se quedó observando en silencio, en la oscuridad, aún sonriendo. Había cambiado, pero seguía siendo la misma bella Marinette que él recordaba. Sus ligeros rasgos asiáticos la hacían tan peculiar. No parecía haber crecido mucho en altura, tal vez seguía midiendo lo mismo que cuando tenían catorce. Seguía siendo delgada, al parecer, al menos así le parecía de sólo ver sus menudos brazos descubiertos. Se acomodó un mechón oscuro detrás de la oreja y el resplandor azulado de su cabello se reflejó debajo de la luz. Casi tan eléctrico como el de su mirada.

Sí, tal vez sí. Quizás siempre le había gustado en el fondo Marinette. Pensó Chat mientras inspeccionaba internamente todo lo que conocía de ella. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla, y sin lugar a dudas pocos serían merecedores de un alma tan genuina como la de Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba escabulléndose como una brisa hasta su tejado. Se movió con gracia animal y silencioso se sentó detrás de ella sin que pudiera notarlo. Miró de reojo su cuaderno y descubrió que diseñaba un sombrero de estilo clásico, de esos que los caballeros usaban en los años 50'.

No estaba seguro de cómo empezar, ni por qué. Pero era algo que solo podía hacer como Chat Noir y no como Adrien, de eso estaba seguro.

—Tiempo sin vernos, princesa —dijo simulando un estado relajado, cuando realmente era la primera vez en seis años que hablaba con alguien siendo Chat Noir. Ni siquiera sabía si aún tenía su voz.

Marinette alzó el rostro sintiendo un aire helado recorrerla y por un instante creyó que estaba fantaseando una vez más. Giró el rostro y observó la resplandeciente sonrisa furtiva de Chat Noir, sentado casualmente sobre el techo de su casa. Se levantó de un saltó, tiró su cuaderno al suelo y su lápiz rodó hasta chocar con una maceta. Pero no dijo nada, se quedó petrificada observándolo sin poder producir una palabra hasta que finalmente pudo pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Chat Noir?... —soltó en un suspiro.

Él saltó con naturalidad y se paró frente a ella, listo para agacharse y besar coqueto la delicada mano de su princesa. Inmediatamente notó que no había crecido demasiado, era igual de pequeña, pero antes de que pudiera hacer despliegue de sus galanterías, sintió el tibio abrazo de ella sobre su cintura. Miró hacia su pecho y encontró allí su rostro acurrucado. Envolviéndolo con su ternura.

Sin dudarlo un instante, la envolvió con sus garras. Apoyó su mejilla sobre los desordenados cabellos azulados de Marinette y sintió en su interior una vibración que intentó controlar. ¿Estaba a punto de ronronear?

—Estás bien… —murmuró Marinette y, como si acabara de hacer uso de su propio cuerpo, se separó de él sumamente avergonzada, con las manos en alto, como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Tranquila, princesa. Yo tampoco podría haberme controlado, soy irresistible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó contrariada y lo observó desenvolverse por el balcón hasta sentarse sobre la baranda.

—¿No querías que viniera?

—No, no es eso… es sólo que… Chat, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿dónde estabas?

No podía confesarle el motivo verdadero de su ausencia, y aunque intento ocultar la amargura que había en su mirada, no pudo evitar que Marinette percibiera que había algo que escondía.

—Supuse que ya no me necesitarían. No más akumas, no más Chat Noir…

La pesadumbre que arrastraban las palabras de Chat Noir fue obvia, pero Marinette sentía que realmente se había marchado por su cumpla. Había desaparecido porque Ladybug lo había rechazado.

Una sincera sonrisa irrumpió en el rostro contrariado de Marinette. Trató de disimular las lágrimas de felicidad que intentaban deslizarse por su rostro y cerró con fuerza la mirada para mantenerlas cautivas. Dios, cuánto lo había extrañado…

Se acercó a la baranda y se colocó junto a él.

—Me alegra que estés aquí.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le cuestionó acercando su rostro a centímetros de él de ella.

—¿Debería mentirte para que no seas tan engreído?

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Luego de un instante silencioso en el que simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar la compañía del otro, Marinette alzó del suelo sus cosas y las dejó sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada.

—Al principio no reconocí tu voz… Pero nadie me llama _princesa_ más que tú.

—Ya no sueno como un niño, ¿verdad?

Ella negó, pero Chat estaba esperando oír que le dijera que sonaba como un hombre. Se acercó hasta ella y, un poco inclinado sobre su cuerpo alzó su mano enguantada de negro para medir burlonamente la distancia entre ellos dos.

—No has crecido mucho qué digamos.

—Se podría decir que tú tampoco.

El verde incandescente de su mirada se concentró en los grandes ojos de Marinette. Le inspeccionó el rostro con vehemencia, intentando entender lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella siempre había estado a su lado, y si bien Chloe había logrado ser una gran amiga para él desde pequeños, Marinette podía entenderlo como ninguna otra lo había hecho. Era su mejor amiga, siempre lo había sido. Pero había sido muy ingenuo para darse cuenta de qué era lo que realmente necesitaba. No era la chica de la máscara, era la chica real, la incondicional.

La de intensos ojos azules como la noche envueltos en largas pestañas negras. De labios de durazno, de piel de porcelana.

¿Sería capaz de amarla a ella como había amado a Ladybug?

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —le preguntó mientras rascaba su mejilla.

Intentó esconder su rostro de él. Repentinamente se sentía intimidada por su acercamiento, cuando tantas veces lo había ignorado sin problema. Ahora era diferente, después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de haber caído en cuenta de que lo mucho que le dolía en el alma la ausencia de su compañero, de su mejor amigo.

—Tienes una cara muy bonita.

La sonrisa desvergonzada de Chat era magnética, pero era la primera vez que caía en cuenta de ello al tenerlo en frente.

—No has cambiado nada.

—Al menos soy más alto, estoy un poco fuera de práctica con mis chistes, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ti, princesa.

—No, gracias. Podemos dejar los chistes de gatos para otro día.

—¿Es una invitación?

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, Chat Noir. Sólo… no vuelvas a desaparecer, por favor.

—No lo haré —le dijo tomando su mano en el gesto que había estado premeditando—. Podrás esperar otra visita nocturna de este gato —Chat cerró su ferviente mirada de neón antes de besar suavemente la mano de Marinette, inclinándose en un gesto juguetón. Luego volvió a abrir sus ojos afilados y la miró a los ojos una vez más. ¿Estaba ruborizada?

Antes de cometer alguna imprudencia, se apoyó sobre la baranda listo para marcharse, pero antes se volvió sobre el hombro y miró a su princesa una última vez.

—Que este sea nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de verla asentir, tomó su báculo y se ayudó de él para salir de allí y en instante se había camuflado en la penumbra otra vez.

Marinette cayó sobre su silla y llevó instintivamente su mano al pecho. El corazón le saltaba de alegría, de emoción, de un inmenso cariño. Aquello que había estado ocultando del conocimiento de todo el mundo, ya que, de saberlo terminaría confesando su verdadera identidad.

El recuerdo de la última vez en la que había visto a Chat Noir, antes de ese día, le regresó como una ráfaga fría a la memoria. Si había una imagen que jamás en su vida sería capaz de olvidar era la del acongojado rostro de Chat, después de confesarle que la amaba.

 _—Somos un gran equipo._

 _Ladybug sonrió, alzó su puño esperando que Chat compartiera con ella esa expresión de camaradería que los acompañaba desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo, él la observó de soslayo con un gesto extraño que no supo interpretar._

 _—¿Sucede algo?_

 _—Milady… Yo… —Frustrado, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos rápidamente. Estaba decidido, ese tenía que ser el momento—. Ya te dije esto una vez, hace un tiempo… Pero ahora siento que debo decirlo propiamente… Yo… **Te amo. Je T'aime, milady**._

 _Ella supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que decirle. Posó una mano sobre su pecho y con dolor observó el rostro expectante de su compañero. Lo quería, sentía un afecto muy profundo hacia él, pero… Adrien era diferente._

 _—Lo siento, Chat… Yo, te quiero, pero no de esa manera._

 _—¿Es porque aún amas a esa otra persona? —Preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándola._

 _—Pues… sí._

 _—¿Es que no le has dicho lo que sientes por él, o él no… te corresponde?_

 _—No lo sé, es complicado…_

 _—¿Por qué no se lo dices? Hace mucho tiempo me dijiste lo que sentías por él sin embargo aún… —suspiró—. Creí que lo habías olvidado._

 _¿Olvidarlo? Uno no olvida al amor de su vida. Jamás sería capaz de sacarlo de su corazón como un objeto inmóvil. Adrien se había impregnado en cada rincón de su interior._

 _—Perdóname, Chat… Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos._

 _—Amigos… —susurró él._

 _Repentinamente, algo en su mirada cambió. Una turbulenta sensación lo recorrió y se sintió como si el Cataclismo lo invadiera por completo en cada célula de su cuerpo. Iba a llorar, lo sentía. Las lastimeras lágrimas iban a salir en cualquier instante y no quería, ¡no podía verse tan patético! Con su orgullo por los suelos, se volteó a Ladybug por lo que supo, sería la última vez._

 _—No puedo, Ladybug… ya no puedo ser tu amigo. Ya no es suficiente._

 _—¿Qué? Pero Chat…_

 _—No. Ya no puedo… lo siento._

 _Con imposible violencia se vino sobre ella una ola de temor, al verlo alejarse de ella con la magia de su báculo. Corrió tras él hasta la punta del edificio, pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué podía decirle para retenerlo a su lado luego de haberle roto el corazón? Se detuvo intentando en vano tocarlo en la distancia, y se quedó vacía observando su figura perderse en la lejanía._

Marinette volvió sobre su cuaderno, luego de la partida de Chat Noir. Con un animo renovado y el corazón rozagante, bajó a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama como lo hacía en su adolescencia.

En las paredes aún quedaban pocas marcas de viejas fotos colgadas, que hacía muchos años luego de la despedida de Adrien, había guardado en una caja debajo de la cama. Entre lágrimas, como un ritual para desprenderse de su viejo amor.

Soltó un sentido suspiro, Chat Noir había regresado a ella, sin saberlo.

Entre el rechazo de Adrien y la desaparición de Chat Noir, Marinette no supo cuál de ambos dolores le había pesado más. Luego, una noche cualquiera, sentada sobre la terraza de un edificio descubrió entre sus sollozos de quién se trataba.

Su compañero, su gran amigo, coqueto, juguetón, radiante.

Muchas veces se vio tentada a mandarle un mensaje a través de su yo-yo, pero no logró reunir el valor. El temor de volverlo a herir la reprimía, ¿y si estaba equivocada? Confundida por la añoranza de sus mejores días. Ella no podía ir tras él sin estar totalmente segura de sus sentimientos. ¿Y si esa necesidad de volverlo a ver estaba íntimamente vinculada con su reciente desamor? La posibilidad que fuere no más que la creciente necesidad de ser correspondida era suficiente para detenerla. Adrien se lo había dicho, que no era real lo que sentía por él. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan genuino?

Tal vez no podía volver sobre sus pasos como Ladybug y aceptar el amor del que siempre la había amado incondicionalmente. Pero sí podía dar nuevos pasos como Marinette, tal vez ese sendero sería menos doloroso que el de Adrien Agreste. No podía ser una simple coincidencia que después de tantos años el fuera a parar justamente sobre su balcón.

Trató de detener el tren de sus pensamientos, tal vez se estaba adelantando demasiado. Chat era naturalmente coqueto y eso en realidad, no significaba necesariamente que le atrajera Marinette. Si quería tener una oportunidad con él tenía que esforzarse, incluso más de lo que lo había hecho por Adrien o por cualquier otro muchacho.

—Pensé que ya no volvería.

—¡Ahora es tu oportunidad, Marinette!

—¿Y si me rechaza, Tikki?

El pequeño kwami suspiró, amargado por el conocimiento. Había visto a Marinette sufrir tanto por un amor que realmente siempre había sido correspondido y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tanto ella como Plagg debieron mantenerse en silencio como simples espectadores de algo que ya estaba escrito, predestinado.

—Una vez pensaste que ese amor que sentías por Adrien iba a matarte, pero descubriste que no. Eres fuerte, Marinette. No hay ninguna razón para que él no vea lo valiosa que eres.

El terrible recuerdo de los fatídicos días posteriores a la partida de Adrien lograron llevarla por un instante a ese momento. Su cuerpo regresó a sentir aquel desgarrador dolor, como si acabara de suceder. Marinette apartó la mirada, obligándose a no volver a llorar por él. No, no más.

—Tienes razón… Adrien quedó en el pasado.

* * *

 **Holis** , ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo estoy como loca después de ver el adelanto de capítulo con Kagami y Luka, creo que moriré en cualquier momento. ¿Ustedes cómo la llevan? Espero que mi capítulo les haya aliviado un poco los corazones rotos después de ver a Kagami *Spoiler alert* TOCANDO LA CARA DEL HOMBRE DE MARINETTE HOW DARE SHE *Spoiler off* Volviendo al capítulo, espero no haberlas confundido con la cantidad de años que han pasado. Se supone que ambos tenían 14 cuando empezó la serie así que dos años después más o menos, Adrien se fue a NY y a partir de ese momento pasaron 6 años. Por eso Adrien tiene 22, qué trucazo. En cuanto al resto del fic planeo el regreso de Hawk Moth junto con nuevos personajes OC, que van a traerle problemas a nuestra querida parejita. Estoy pensando si incluir o no a Volpina, se me hace super sexi, suficiente como para prenderle las alarmas a cualquiera. Y, sobre el próximo capítulo Marinette y Adrien volverán a verse en el cumpleaños de Nino junto con la aparición de *redoble de tambores* ¡Luka! (no sé ustedes pero yo lo adoro) ¿Cómo creen que vayan a comportarse? Re que yo ya lo sé JAJAJA

No suelo contestar reviews porque ando siempre con el tiempo corto y tengo de esas cosas horribles que te dan cuando creces, responsabilidades. Gracias a **todos** los que han comentado, fueron muy lindos comentarios en el prólogo, paso a comentar los reviews más largos:  
 **Ashril:** Te amo, este capítulo es tuyo. Y estoy esperando mi merecida retribución. Danos un puto OS, bielorrusa nos lo dio y ni mira la serie jajajajaja

 **Bielorrusa:** Gracias belleza por estar siempre dispuesta a leer mis porquerías. No sé si veras este mensaje pero si en algún momento volver a leer este fic te mando un abrazo gigante. Te adoro.  
 **Rebeca:** No sé portugues pero me emocionó recibir uno en otro idioma, jajaja. El traductor de Google no me permitió traducir tu mensaje por completo pero por lo que pude entender es que ya leíste un fic con una premisa parecida. Soy tan original (?) JAJAJA trataré de no embarazar a Marinette y ocultar el bebé de Adrien, maldita sea, mi trama (?) No te preocupes en este fic no habrá bebés pero tal vez coito interrumpido. Lo estoy deliberando. ¡Gracias por tus reviews y por haber puesto el fic en favoritos!  
 **Higushi:** ¡GRACIAS! Por venir a leer y por ser tan agradable. No estoy segura lo del cuchi cuchi, no porque no me guste, leí los tuyos como 4 veces por capítulo pero no sé si me quedarán tan bien como los tuyos y qué pena que me salga un sexo insípido. No me lo perdonaría, aunque tengo que reconocer que el personaje de Chat en este entorno está más entrenado y todavía falta saber qué ha hecho Adrien durante seis años afuera. Por lo cual para mí sería inverosimil que no le quiera hacer la cochinada a Marinette, intentaré narrarlo y sino pongo **ESCENA DESAPARECIDA - DESAPARECIDA**. JAJAJAJA De nuevo gracias por el review de los más largos que has dejado, ¡estoy esperando tu capítulo!


	3. Capítulo II: La Jalousie

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de **T** homas **A** struc.

* * *

 _En este capítulo hay una canción que quisiera pudieran escuchar, la versión que escucho de "Fly me to the Moon" de Frank Sinatra, la pueden encontrar en YouTube por ortoPilot. No sabía exactamente qué canción usar pero, inspirada por la película "10 Things I hate about you" en la que Heath Ledger canta "I love you baby", decidí usar otro bello éxito de Sinatra. Sin más preámbulo, los dejo leer en paz._

* * *

 **Déguisement**

* * *

Capítulo II

« **L** a **J** alousie»

* * *

Uno de los conceptos que había creído más inquebrantables, para Marinette, había sido el del amor. Muy tradicional y rudimentario, en aquel momento. La máxima expresión del querer, la fuerza vital más importante que perduraba a través de la historia de la humanidad. Aquel sentimiento puro, inigualable, capaz de triunfar contra cualquier mal. Vivir en la ciudad más romántica del planeta no servía más que como un eterno alimento para su imaginación, y el engrandecimiento de aquella construcción prefabricada.

Había descubierto, luego de su primer desaire amoroso, que no era tan sencillo como lo había creído.

Por mucho tiempo cuestionó todo lo que sabía al respecto del amor. ¿Quién con el corazón roto no lo ha hecho? El pecho le dolía como un hueco interminable y, aunque por momentos creía que no tenía más lágrimas para continuar llorando, ellas regresaban invasoras, traicioneras. No lograban dejarla en paz. Todo lo que había imaginado con inocencia alguna vez se había derrumbado, increíblemente, con el tono de voz más dulce que había escuchado en su vida. Con las palabras de Adrien.

Tal vez el amor estaba en otra cosa, no estaba segura de cómo podría haber estado tan equivocada. El amor era amistad, lealtad, compañerismo, era confianza, era ternura… El amor era…

Encontrar todas las virtudes que creía debía reunir el amor envueltas en una sola persona resultó una dolorosa epifanía, ya que todo lo bueno que podía enumerar era alguien que ya conocía, era _él_ , era Chat Noir. Pero el caer en cuenta de ello no fue un descubrimiento maravilloso. Algo fatídico, considerando que lo había rechazado por otro amor.

Esta vez no iba a echarlo a perder por el fantasma de Adrien Agreste.

El estómago se le revolvió. Se detuvo y tomó aire. Continuó caminando hasta la pizzería con una mano en el vientre, acompañada de una incómoda sensación. Estaba petrificada por presencia de Chat Noir, furtivo, entre sus pensamientos.

Marinette había conseguido una pasantía en la revista de Audrey Bourgeois, y le estaba costando algo de trabajo organizar sus horarios. Estaba cansada, exhausta mejor dijo, luego de hacer malabares entre la universidad y su trabajo como asistente de diseño. Sin embargo, al terminar su jornada compró una pizza de atún y regresó caminando a casa. Ya que aun tenía muy presente que Chat Noir pudiera presentarse en su terraza nuevamente.

—¿Atún? —le preguntó Tikki abriendo la caja de cartón.

— _Mhm…_

—¿Crees que venga hoy?

—No lo sé, Tikki. Pero si viene tal vez quiera una porción de pizza.

—Bien pensado, pero… ¿Vendrá aunque no te vea en el balcón?

Marinette se detuvo y contempló la discreta puerta sobre el techo. Estaba cortando con cuidado los bordes de una fina tela negra para envolver el interior del sombrero que había diseñado y al caer en cuenta de lo que Tikki había señalado, los dejó sobre la mesa.

—Es verdad, ¿debería esperarlo afuera?

—Pues… está un poco frío.

Miró su cuarto, de un lado al otro. Se hizo con una manta de lana que le había tejido su madre y se la colocó por encima de la cabeza.

—Esto bastará.

Cogió una porción y la dejó en un plato en el escritorio para que Tikki pudiera cenar. Tomó sus cosas y las organizó en el balcón de su casa. Acurrucada entre la suave lana de vellón continuó confeccionando el sombrero que le habían encargado. Mordió un bocado de pizza, cortó un trozo de tela, pegó otro, sacó un molde, probó otro bocado. Ya estaba fría, al igual que su nariz. Dejó salir un suspiro y una pequeña nube de su propio aliento se materializó frente a ella. Las bajas temperaturas de noviembre no le estaban haciendo ningún favor.

Se abrazó bajo la lana, cabizbaja con seis porciones y media de pizza de atún frente a ella. Una gota rompió en la punta de su nariz. Alzó el mentón y vio por sobre su cabeza cómo se aglomeraban las nubes de lluvia.

Era muy similar a la última noche en la que Marinette vio a Chat, previo al encuentro de la noche anterior. Y antes de que se despidiera de Ladybug. Esa noche también estaba lloviendo, se había ocultado bajo el pequeño telón que habían dispuesto sobre la reposera. Tikki había insistido en hacerle compañía, quería consolarla y apaciguar esa amargura que le había dejado el rechazo de Adrien. Sin embargo, Marinette dejó claro lo mucho que deseaba estar sola.

 _Cuando llueve, es el mejor momento para llorar si no quieres que nadie se dé cuenta. O eso había pensado cuando subió al tejado para lamentarse por lo que había ocurrido. Abrazó sus piernas, inmóvil. El único rastro de vida aparente eran los pequeños sollozos que emitía, casi imperceptibles debajo de la lluvia._

 _Adrien partiría en pocas horas y no había razones suficientes para perpetuar ese sentimiento inmenso que tenía hacia él. Pero su corazón testarudo seguía latiendo contemplando débiles esperanzas, como si hubiera una manera de que la amara y no lo supiera, aún. La realidad era diferente, la había rechazado y tendría que seguir adelante. Pero como todo sentimiento de cariño atropellado, hecho añicos, le correspondía un lapso de ceremonial duelo. Debía darle a su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para enterrar todo ese amor, tan profundo que no fuera capaz de revivir ante la más leve caricia de su superficie._

 _Su sentido la alertó repentinamente, la irracional sensación de ser observada. Alzó levemente el mentón y al girarse encontró a su gran compañero sentado sobre la enroscada baranda de su terraza. Estaba empapado. No lo había visto desde que se había despedido de Ladybug, unas semanas atrás, después de confesarle que la amaba._

 _Cargaba una expresión de pesar, como si le doliera terriblemente verla llorar. Dudaba si acercarse a ella o no, lo podía percibir en el deliberado movimiento de su cuerpo. Como si temiera herirla de tan sólo dar un paso en su dirección._

 _Marinette sintió su corazón estrujarse, indigno del cariño de Chat Noir. ¿Cómo aceptar el consuelo del muchacho cuyo amor había rehusado? Cuando probablemente le había causado el mismo dolor que ella estaba sintiendo._

 _Verlo allí, dispuesto a consolarla, le arremetió en el pecho y se cubrió rápidamente el rostro. No pudo controlar las lágrimas y lloró con un sentimiento de extrema desdicha. Inmediatamente sintió el tibio cuerpo de Chat Noir cubrirla casi por completo, húmedo, con aroma a lluvia. Protector y, sin embargo, cargado de inmensurable ternura._

 _—No llores, princesa… —le escuchó decir._

 _Falló en percibir el nudo en la garganta de Chat, mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda y apoyaba su mejilla contra el cabello azulado de Marinette. Ella jamás sospecharía que el mismo causante de su tragedia era el que intentaba mantenerla unida. Él nunca pensaría que esa muchacha era la misma que lo había matado en vida._

 _Adrien apenas pudo soportar la sonrisa ficticia de Marinette, después de decirle que su amor no era real. Luego de regresar a casa y sin el consentimiento de Plagg, salió a buscarla para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. La urgencia de saberla a salvo se apoderó de él y antes de que pudiera decirlo estaba en su balcón, tratando de recuperar el aliento._

 _Una vez más, su pecho se abrió a la mitad al ser testigo de la forma en la que había marchitado la fragilidad de Marinette. La cogió entre sus brazos, conteniendo con vehemencia las lágrimas. Detestándose por haber herido a una de las criaturas más maravillosas que había tenido la fortuna de conocer._

 _No podía ser Adrien quien la abrazara, quizás ella podría haber malinterpretado sus intenciones. Pero Chat Noir ya había compartido con ella una parte de su corazón una vez y, tal vez, ella podría compartir el dolor del suyo con él._

 _—No llores, por favor —le repitió con aire de ruego._

 _Poco a poco, su respiración entrecortada se serenó, interrumpida por impredecibles respingos de su pecho. Lentamente dejó de cubrir su rostro, pero por una razón que Chat no comprendió por completo, Marinette no podía verlo a los ojos. El azul intenso y brillante de los ojos de su gran amiga, repentinamente se veía gris, apagado. Se veía casi muerto._

 _Las finas garras de Chat Noir, recorrieron cuidadosamente la mejilla de Marinette mientras se llevaban consigo, entre caricias, sus lágrimas._

 _—Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, pasará —le dijo con certeza, arrastrando su frágil rostro para enfrentarlo al suyo—. No dejes que nadie te haga pensar que eres menos especial de lo que realmente eres. Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie merece tus lágrimas. Quiero que me prometas que estarás bien, porque… —suspiró—. Sólo necesito saber que estarás bien._

 _Una débil sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Necesitaba saberlo porque planeaba desaparecer, por culpa suya, por culpa de Ladybug. Y, si lo había herido a él la mitad de lo que Adrien a ella, entonces haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo feliz, aunque eso significara dejarlo ir._

 _—Te lo prometo, Chat._

 _Él sonrió._

 _—Purrfecto._

Ese día, una vez que Chat se marchó luego de reafirmarle que estaría bien. Bajó con decisión a su habitación y sacó una a una las fotos de Adrien de las paredes. Las sacó de sus cuadernos, las borró de su celular. Tomó las que había bajo el colchón y las que estaban guardadas en sus cajones. El diagrama que hizo hacía un año con todos sus horarios. El fondo de pantalla de su notebook. Y luego, agotada, se dio cuenta de que lo tenía en cada rincón de su interior. A duras penas cupo todo en una caja y deliberó la idea de hacer una fogata y deshacerse de lo último que la unía a él, pero no tuvo el valor de perder todo ello para siempre. Lo escondió debajo de la cama y jamás volvió a tocarlo. Eventualmente limpiaba debajo de su cama, pero hacía un enorme esfuerzo en ignorar la caja y su contenido. Con el tiempo se volvió habitual, aunque de tanto en tanto se le estrujaba el pecho de sólo verla.

Le había hecho bien, en definitiva. Chat Noir le había dado el empujón inicial para comenzar a sanar.

Miró la caja que tenía frente a ella y notó que faltaba una porción de pizza. Rápidamente se giró y lo vio a su lado, masticando calmadamente mientras la observaba. La blanca piel de Marinette se tiñó instantáneamente, como si acabaran de pellizcarle las mejillas. No pudo contener el natural gesto de sorpresa. Con la boca abierta se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás y, cuando estaba segura de que caería al suelo sintió el firme agarre de las garras de Chat Noir sobre su cintura. La detuvo en el aire durante un instante en el que se regodeó con una de esas sonrisas engreídas que ya le conocía. Aunque diferente, más provocativa. Luego la arrastró sin esfuerzo hasta su sitio y la dejó allí sentada.

—¿Todavía te dura el shock?

—¡Me asustaste!

—¿Cómo podría asustarte si estabas esperándome?

—No lo hacía…

—¿Toda una pizza de atún para ti sola? Vaya, lo tendré en cuenta cuando te lleve a comer.

La naturalidad con que la cortejaba era envidiable. Ella, en cambio, era incapaz de confesar las evidentes intenciones que yacían detrás una simple caja de pizza. Quería ir hacia adelante, pero por alguna razón era extremadamente complicado, repentinamente se volvió a sentir como lo hacía con Adrien cuando eran niños. Las palabras se desordenaron, se mordió la lengua, se detuvieron y volvieron a arremolinarse y mezclarse sin sentido. Lo miró a los ojos y tratando de mantener la compostura tomó su porción y le dio una mordida. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ser coqueta?

—Sólo estaba trabajando.

—Qué… peculiar —le dijo, luego de encontrar la palabra precisa—. No conozco muchas personas que trabajen afuera cuando está lloviendo —Inclinó su cabeza e inspeccionó el cobertor tejido que tenía encima—. En especial días tan fríos como hoy.

—Yo no tengo frío —refutó intentando pobremente sostener su coartada.

—Debe ser por esta manta, ¿puedo? —Sin aguardar por una respuesta, se dio paso bajo los cobertores de Marinette y se envolvió junto a ella con una sonrisa ladina, juguetona y casi perversa. Se giró cándidamente al rostro de ella y la recorrió sin estupor con su felina mirada—. Tu rostro está rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?

Paralizada, con el corazón desorbitado, lo observó acercar su rostro al suyo y apoyar su frente contra ella. Separados por ínfimos centímetros, Marinette contuvo el aire, renuente a respirar el aroma de Chat Noir. Inmóvil, incapaz de ir más allá de aquel extraño e invasivo gesto de él.

—¿Qué… Qué haces? —le preguntó finalmente en un hilo de voz.

—Estás un poco caliente —contestó él.

—¿Qué?

Instintivamente se aferró a su cuello, cuando él la levantó entre sus brazos con cuidado de no descubrirla. Repentinamente estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, junto al cascabel de su traje. Podía sentir la firmeza de sus brazos rodeando su cintura y, si lo intentaba, podía dibujar la línea de los músculos de su espalda bajo sus manos.

—No quiero que vayas a enfermarte.

Incapaz de darle una mejor explicación a la temperatura de su rostro más que una fiebre pasajera, le permitió a Chat llevarla hasta su dormitorio. Por supuesto, estaba aterrada. Trató de no mirarlo demasiado, o él se daría cuenta, así que con decisión se quedó viendo fijamente su cuello. Nadie jamás le había explicado lo tentador que podía ser aquel sitio.

Sin mucho esfuerzo alzó la puerta y con un pequeño y suave salto entró a su habitación. La dejó sobre su cama con especial delicadeza y volvió a tomarle la temperatura de esa manera tan peculiar.

La miró a los ojos repentinamente. El corazón de Marinette le golpeó con tal fuerza el pecho que temió que Chat Noir lo pudiera escuchar. Aunque más le preocupó la mirada de él, impregnada con un gesto familiar.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —le dijo intentando sonreír esperando que eso lo hiciera cambiar de expresión

—Deberías descansar hasta que baje la fiebre. Traeré tus cosas así no tienes que salir.

Lo observó caminar hasta el balcón como si fuera suyo y traer el sombrero y la caja de pizza. Acomodó sus cosas sobre la mesa sin decirle nada y luego echó un vistazo a su dormitorio. Nunca había estado allí, pero algo parecía estar buscando. Recorrió cada rincón con la mirada y mientras estaba ocupado en ello, Marinette le habló.

—Gracias…

Él ladeó una sonrisa y se acercó para tomar su mano.

—No hay de qué, princesa.

Con gracia y devoción, depositó un beso sobre su mano y luego le sonrió. Caminó hasta la puerta y nuevamente la observó antes de irse.

—La próxima tocaré la puerta.

—No… no tienes que irte tan rápido… ¡Eh! Es decir, aún queda mucha pizza. Puedes quedarte a comer, si quieres. Si no, no importa. De todas formas, ya está fría y no creo que…

—Me encantaría quedarme a comer contigo, princesa. Pero preferiría que descansaras.

Marinette no sabía de qué manera explicarle que no estaba enferma en realidad. Qué complicado revelar cuánto poder tenía sobre ella, y como esos pequeños gestos podían dispararle el corazón.

—No es nada, más tarde tomaré algo para la gripe por si acaso.

Le agradó verlo sonreírle, satisfecho de que le hiciera caso. Trato de no sonrojarse nuevamente cuando la mirada de Chat Noir se prolongó sobre ella por más tiempo del que esperaba. Se giró rápidamente, en busca de una excusa para no verlo a los ojos. Tomó el dichoso sombrero y una aguja para seguir trabajando.

Chat miró el sombrero de reojo. Aún recordaba el que le había hecho y que usó para la campaña de la revista Style Queen. Ahora que era casi un adulto podía detectar esos pequeños gestos que Marinette hacía sin darse cuenta. Las palabras amontonadas, las mejillas rojas, los nervios. Todo eso jamás lo había hecho con Chat Noir de catorce años, pero sí con Adrien ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Verla así, hecha un manojo de nervios le hacía pensar que tal vez la mitad de esa batalla ya estaba ganada. Sólo tendría que apaciguar la timidez de Marinette, pero al parecer sería un tramo que debería recorrer lentamente.

—Me gusta verte trabajar —le dijo, sentándose junto al escritorio mientras seguía comiendo.

—Un amigo me pidió que lo hiciera, dijo que tenía una ocasión especial en la que le gustaría usarlo.

—¿Tu novio?

Marinette rio con espontaneidad. Como si lo que le hubieran preguntado fuera inconcebible y, sin saberlo, había calmado una ansiedad que sin querer había nacido en Chat.

—No… es sólo un buen amigo.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes novio?

—Uhm… no. ¿Tú? Seguramente encontraste alguna gatita a quién frotarle la espalda.

—Nah, sólo hay una chica que me gusta.

—¿Es la misma de antes?

Él la miró atentamente y, aunque quería decirle que no, la palabra se estancó en su garganta y por un incómodo momento no dijo nada. Incómodo, miró por sobre su hombro y se levantó de su asiento.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, claro que no —dijo luego, detestándose por la falta de naturalidad en su voz.

Repentinamente se sintió sumamente incómodo. La vacilación de su respuesta no era más que la certeza de que aún no había olvidado por completo a Ladybug. Se sintió ajeno, indigno. No podía lanzarse contra Marinette cuando aún había el nombre de otra, escrito en su interior.

—Mejor te dejo descansar, Princesa… —sin aguardar por una respuesta se dirigió a la salida con gran velocidad.

Marinette se había levantado de la cama y lo había perseguido, pero él no pareció escucharla mientras lo llamaba y le preguntaba qué sucedía.

Chat Noir se marchó, y mientras regresaba discretamente a la mansión Agreste más recuerdos de su adolescencia se le presentaron. La última vez que había visto la habitación de Marinette estaba llena de fotografías suyas. Bueno, no _suyas._ De Adrien. Y, aunque fuera totalmente natural que luego de tanto tiempo decidiera quitarlas, fue un poco decepcionante no haber encontrado ninguna. Había algunas fotos con Alya y Nino. Pudo ver una del último año de colegio en la que estaban todos sus compañeros, a excepción de él.

Sabía que en breve sería el cumpleaños de Nino, y por lo que habían conversado se reuniría con unos amigos en un bar local al que planeaba presentarse repentinamente y darle la sorpresa, pero también sabía que Marinette estaría allí y temía incomodarla con su presencia. Tal vez, si hubiera visto alguna foto suya aún allí, se hubiera sentido más tranquilo. Ahora, en cambio, tenía una sensación de destierro. Al menos Chat Noir tenía la oportunidad de volver a verla… Si es que se sacaba esa sensación de encima. La de traer una mujer ausente encima, a cuestas.

—Se comportó algo raro, ¿no crees?

—Creo que le incomodó la pregunta sobre Ladybug…

—¿Crees que todavía siente algo por ti?

—¿Por mí? No es de mí de quién se enamoró, Tikki. Él se enamoró de Ladybug.

—Pero tú eres Ladybug.

—Sí, pero… No… Es difícil de explicar.

—Marinette, con o sin el traje de Ladybug, eres tú. Él no se enamoró de los poderes que te da el traje… se enamoró de ti.

—No, Tikki. Se enamoró de una superheroína. No de Marinette, la que cose un sombrero en la lluvia mientras come pizza fría y no sabe mentir. Y aún si así fuera… si él siguiera enamorado de ella… ¿Viste su rostro? Seguramente me odia…

—Ay… Marinette…

Tikki se alejó, mientras soltaba un sentido suspiro. Impotente a la encrucijada que observaba. Sabía, de igual manera, que de una u otra forma terminarían encontrándose cara a cara. Eventualmente.

Los días pasaron y Chat Noir se vio renuente a regresar a casa de Marinette. Como Adrien se había mantenido totalmente alejado de la vista publica e intentó que su personal mantuviera un perfil bajo, al igual que él. No quería que la prensa se adelantara a él mismo y arruinaran la sorpresa que tenía para su mejor amigo.

—Natalie cree que estoy obsesionado con el queso camembert —comentó Adrien a Plagg, mientas jugaba a lanzar una pelota en el aire y atraparla.

—Es el precio de hacer uso indiscriminado de los poderes de un kwami tan genial como yo.

—¿Indiscriminado? —se sonrió—. Sólo lo dices porque preferirías estar comiendo que ayudarme.

—No es como si estuvieras haciendo algo de provecho.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

—Si no hay Akumas y no quieres que te vean deambulando como Chat Noir, dudo que estés salvando damiselas en apuros.

—Nunca te pregunté esto, Plagg. ¿Tu no ves lo que hago cuando soy Chat Noir?

—No… Cuando el anillo me absorbe me transformo en energía y me fusiono contigo. Pero cuando regreso a mi forma de kwami no tengo recuerdos de lo que hiciste. Creí que lo sabías.

—Sólo era una duda.

—Uhg… Ahora me pregunto qué has hecho como Chat Noir y no querías que lo supiera —Adrien alzó las cejas y ladeó una sonrisa. Plagg frunció el ceño y continuó comiendo—. No quiero imaginarlo.

El reflejo del espejo las mostraba a ambas. Alya la abrazaba por los hombros con una amplia sonrisa. Le acababa de arreglar el cabello en un rodete y la había ayudado a maquillarse. Un poco de rubor rosa en las mejillas, máscara de pestañas y un brillo labial color coral. Unas gotas de perfume. Una falda y blusa que milagrosamente había terminado de confeccionar esa mañana.

Su mejor amiga se había alisado el cabello, quería verse diferente y especial el día del cumpleaños de su novio. Llevaban tantos años juntos que a veces temía que un día, nada de ella pudiera sorprenderle. Sin embargo, Nino había resultado ser mucho más atento de lo que esperaba cuando comenzaron a salir.

—Nino reservó una mesa, tenemos que estar ahí a las diez.

Marinette corrió al baño y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No solía cuestionarse si lo que traía combinaba o no, por lo general estaba bastante conforme con su sentido del estilo. Tomó su bolso y cuando escuchó el grito de Alya dejándole saber que el taxi había llegado por ellas, salió corriendo.

 _Le Bandit_ estaba lleno. El estilo retro del bar nunca cesaba en maravillar a Marinette. La mano de Nino se alzó en el aire al verlas entrar y Alya la tomó de la mano para pasar entre la gente y llegar a su mesa. Marinette observó el escenario dispuesto y bien iluminado, en el que varios muchachos se encontraban realizando las últimas pruebas de sonido. Buscó a Luka entre ellos, pero no lo encontró. Tal vez aún no había llegado.

Al llegar a la mesa descubrieron que ya las esperaban varios de sus amigos. El grupo del colegio Francoise Dupont había resultado inseparable después de egresar. Alya creía que se debía a todas las ocasiones en las que habían sido victimas de akumas. _"Nada une más un grupo que las tragedias"_ , le dijo una vez _._ Ivan se apresuró a tomar el aza de su gigantesco vaso de cerveza y propuso un brindis por el cumpleaños de Nino. Luego de brindar, Alya se acercó a Marinette.

—Te he notado un poco distraída estos días amiga, ¿está todo bien?

Ella dudó. Por supuesto no podía confesarle que había visto a Chat Noir hacía unas noches. Él mismo le había pedido que fuera un secreto y quedara entre ellos dos.

—Alya… —dudó—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es decir, cuando conociste a Nino… Sé que Ladybug los encerró en una jaula. Pero habían pasado, ¿cuánto?, ¿quince minutos?, ¿veinte? Cuando saliste de ahí, lo hiciste como si ya supieras que Nino era el indicado. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Bueno, sabes que al principio no me gustaba… pero no se lo digas —le susurró—. Cuando empezamos a hablar y lo conocí un poco mejor supe inmediatamente que él me gustaba.

—¿Y cómo avanzaste? ¿O fue él?

—Ay, amiga. Tengo que confesarte algo. Sí le dije que te gustaba Adrien, ¡es que él me gustaba!... y a ti no… y cuando supe que él te había invitado a salir porque le gustabas y no era Adrien el que quería salir contigo, tuve que decirle. No podía dejar que el chico que me gustaba estuviera enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

—Así que siempre lo supo… —sonrió revolviendo su trago con una sonrisa melancólica—. Creo que me debes una. Pero eso ya no importa. Eso quiere decir que tú fuiste quien dio el primer paso.

—Pues, me gustaba y no iba a dejar que se me escapara.

—Me gustaría ser tan decidida como tú.

—No tenía nada qué perder. Pero, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

—¡No es por nada!

Estuvo absorta en su cóctel hasta que Alya la interrogó. Como siempre que se sentía ligeramente presionado por algo, alertada por la falsa sensación de haber sido descubierta de alguna forma que escapaba a su imaginación, se giró rápidamente para enfrentarla y negar con vehemencia todo lo que pudiera decirle. ¡No tenía nada qué ver con Chat No…

Entonces lo vio, acercándose al grupo con una disimulada sonrisa y se quedó petrificada. Su expresión de terror asustó a Alya de inmediato, y se dio vuelta para conocer la causa del pavor de Marinette.

—¡Adrien! —gritó ella inmediatamente.

Él en cambio esperaba hacer una presentación un poco menos escandalosa. Pero luego del grito pasmado de Alya observó cómo todos los presentes, tanto amigos como desconocidos, se volteaban a verlo. Luego de una expresión general de asombro, Nino saltó de su asiento y se acercó rápidamente a él. A pesar de los años aún seguía sintiéndolo como su hermano. Lo abrazó con fuerza y, aunque lo soltó poco después y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, no pudo ocultar de Adrien la pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado.

—No quería hacerte llorar en tu cumpleaños —le dijo.

La sonrisa cómplice que compartían Adrien y Nino llegó a ojos de Marinette. Los muchachos del grupo no tardaron en levantarse a saludarlo. Marinette escuchó a varios curiosos comentar su nombre y vio a algunos tomarle fotos. Le pareció incómodo.

Ivan desocupó el asiento junto a Nino y se lo cedió a Adrien. Al sentarse miró a Marinette, que aún no podía emitir palabra. No se habían visto desde que le rompió el corazón y había en el aire una tensión incómoda.

—Hola Marinette —le dijo, con el mismo tono suave y calmado que tenía cuando eran niños.

—H-hola… —respondió ella luego de que Alya le diera una patada debajo de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró su amiga.

Nino no tardó en bombardear a Adrien con preguntas. ¿Cuándo había llegado?, ¿qué hacía allí?, ¿cuándo volvería a Nueva York?

 _—¡¿Vas a quedarte en París?!_

Oyó el grito de júbilo de Nino y sintió que se le salía el corazón. Necesitaba aire. Se levantó de la silla con premura y se disculpó con Alya.

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Aparentemente, lo que Adrien más temía estaba ocurriendo. Le había tomado mucho valor bajarse del auto y caminar hasta la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos. Había conversado esa tarde con Nino sólo para confirmar la ubicación precisa de su festejo de cumpleaños. Pero, a pesar de toda su preparación no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima en todo el camino. Se veía bastante preocupada mientras conversaba con Alya y, luego, se veía terriblemente incómoda cuando se sentó frente a ella. Presentía que se había retirado por su culpa. La expresión de Alya se volvió maternal mientras la veía abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar al baño.

Quizás esa sería la ocasión precisa para hablar con ella y resarcirse, borrar un poco del daño que le había hecho la última vez.

—Voy a pedir un trago a la barra —comentó mientras se ponía de pie, pero la mano de Nino lo retuvo y lo regresó a su asiento.

—Ni hablar, se lo pediremos al camarero —inmediatamente alzó la mano para llamarlo y el muchacho se acercó a él.

A Adrien no le quedó más remedio que esperar por otra oportunidad, sin embargo, mientras ordenaba una medida de whisky observó como un muchacho perseguía el trayecto de Marinette. Observó con especial atención aquel muchacho alto que parecía una llamarada debajo de las intensas luces del bar.

—Nathaniel… —susurró al caer en cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado.

—¿Notaste cómo ha cambiado? Creo que es más alto que tú.

La urgente necesidad de saber qué pretendía yendo tras Marinette se apoderó de él. Hizo gala de sus pobres dotes actorales y se inclinó sobre Nino para que su conversación fuera más privada.

—¿Él y Marinette tienen algo? No he… sabido mucho de ella desde que me fui del colegio.

Nino, que no era tan perceptivo como Alya, falló en notar las evidentes intenciones de su amigo. Miró por sobre la multitud y vio a Nathaniel esperando en el pasillo iluminado de los baños.

—Creo que le gustaba Marinette en el colegio —comenzó. Adrien se dio cuenta lo ciego que había sido en todo lo que respectaba a ella, hasta entones—. No lo sé, creo que nunca le dijo nada. ¿Crees que todavía le guste?, quizás la está esperando para decírselo.

—Tal vez —contestó él.

Bebió de su vaso un sorbo de whisky y trató de disimular su intranquila mirada sobre el pelirrojo. Percibió un cosquilleo y al desviar la mirada se encontró con la de Alya, que lo examinaba con atención. Afortunadamente Nino continuó interrogándolo sobre su excitante vida en los Estados Unidos y pudo escapar de la requisa visual a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Marinette corrió, abriéndose paso entre la gente y rogando que no haya fila para entrar al baño de damas. Afortunadamente estaba vacío y, al entrar, se recargó sobre la puerta con una expresión de profundo agobio.

—Por qué justo ahora…

Se miró al espejo, desganada y sin querer volvió a analizar su atuendo. Como si ahora fuera mucho más importante la impresión que pudiera dar. Adrien había regresado y estaba allí, ¡sentado frente a ella! Volvió a sentirse atrapada en la piel de una niña enamorada de catorce años. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, incluso creía que lo había superado por completo. Mientras se lavaba las manos observó su apesadumbrada expresión y relajó su cuerpo tras un suspiro. Infló el pecho y abrió la puerta, no podía encerrarse toda la noche.

Al salir se topó con el pecho de alguien y pidió disculpas. Alzó el rostro y la familiar sonrisa de Nathaniel la recibió.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

Marinette sonrió y en ese gesto se apreciaba un dejo de tristeza. Nathaniel le acarició un hombro y le sonrió ampliamente.

—No te preocupes, Marinette. No te sientas incómoda por su presencia.

Un rubor intenso le tiñó las mejillas. ¿Tan obvia había sido? La verdad es que todas sus amigas siempre supieron lo que sentía por Adrien, excepto él mismo. Ahora sabía que Nino también conocía su secreto. Dejó caer los hombros, como si se quitara una armadura imaginaria y miró a Nathaniel con ojos.

—¿Crees que se dio cuenta?

—Creo que tiene serios problemas de atención —se rio—, pero no es el único.

—Solamente quería tomar aire, fue una sorpresa para todos.

—Supongo que es más fácil cuando te acostumbras a ver a diario a la persona que te gusta, aunque no le gustes a ellos. Sabes, a mí también me pasó. Había una chica muy linda, yo estaba enamorado de ella, perdidamente enamorado. Llené mi habitación con dibujos de ella, pero nunca se dio cuenta. Luego supe que le gustaba alguien más. Creí que me iba a morir, y quería golpearlo, ¿te imaginas? ¿Yo golpeando a Ad… —se detuvo—, a alguien? En fin, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tendría que acostumbrarme a saber que yo no le gustaba. ¿Y sabes cómo lo logré?

—¿Cómo?

—Simulando que no me importaba. Eventualmente llegas a creerte que no te importa y un día, sin que me diera cuenta ella era sólo una amiga y yo estaba bien con ello.

—Entonces tengo que volver allá y actuar… ¿natural?

—Lo más natural que puedas.

—No sé si me saldrá bien.

—Si te sientes agobiada puedes sentarte junto a mí, así no estarás tan cerca de él.

—Gracias, Nathaniel.

Apenas pudo ver el rostro de Marinette por un instante, cuando los planetas se alinearon para Adrien y el grupo que le bloqueaba el panorama se disipó. Tenía las mejillas rojas, una tierna expresión de sorpresa y el rostro de Nathaniel exageradamente cerca. Él le sonreía y, antes de que pudiera ver qué sucedía, un grupo de señoritas se amontonó frente al baño. Luego vio los delgados brazos de Marinette envolver el cuello de él para abrazarlo. Él se agachó para abrazarla a ella. Estaba a punto de invocar un _Cataclismo_ , y destruir la mesa que le impedía levantarse a separarlo de ella. Pero él era Adrien y acababa de ver a Marinette hacía diez minutos, apenas la había saludado y ahora, ¿se creía con el derecho de separarla de otro hombre? Tal vez si fuera Chat en ese instante no le importaría un carajo todas las consecuencias que traería un acto tan egoísta, lamentablemente no lo era. Tomó otro sorbo de whisky y trató de no verse demasiado interesado en espiarlos. Afortunadamente ambos regresaron al poco tiempo, Nathaniel se sentó del otro lado de la larga fila de mesas que habían unido para el grupo. Marinette volvió junto a Alya y le murmuró algo al oído. Luego se giró a Nathaniel otra vez y le sonrió.

Maldita sea, quería ser Chat Noir en ese momento. Si no tenía un momento para hablar con ella, iría a su habitación esa misma noche a indagar. ¿Y si se gustaban? ¡No! Acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba a él, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

— _Estúpido gato negro, ¿acaso todo debe salirte mal?_ —pensó.

—Viejo, estoy nervioso —susurró Nino.

Adrien sabía lo importante que sería ese día para él y se sintió un pésimo amigo al estar tan absorto en sus propios intereses.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo intentando tranquilizarlo cuando él mismo se había vuelto un manojo de nervios.

La atención se giró en torno al escenario, cuando una banda comenzó a acomodarse en sus lugares. Un muchacho que recordaba haber visto en su adolescencia era el centro de atención. Escuchó un par de gritos emocionados al escucharlo hablarle al micrófono. Sentando con una guitarra eléctrica en su regazo, se inclinó ligeramente al micrófono y sonrió. Otro grito emocionado se escuchó y un par de personas a su alrededor rieron. Se acomodó un mechón turquesa con extrema naturalidad, como si no le afectara la mirada insistente de todos los presentes.

—Espero estén pasando una buena noche —dijo, con una cándida sonrisa—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amigo Nino, así que voy a aprovechar a saludarlo, feliz cumpleaños. Es tu momento, viejo.

El rostro de su mejor amigo fue iluminado por la luz de un reflector. Alya se giró y le sonrió. Al ver su gesto se sintió seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se volvió a enamorar de ella en un instante y se levantó de su asiento. Estaba aterrado, sin embargo, se apoyó sobre su rodilla. A Alya se le puso la piel de gallina al verlo allí, hurgando en su bolsillo. No se dio cuenta de todos los gritos emocionados a su alrededor, alentando a Nino. Con manos temblorosas sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió ante sus ojos. Estaba segura de que estaba recitando el más tierno discurso que escucharía en su vida, pero estaba tan pasmada por la propuesta que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Conmovida, lo tomó por las mejillas, interrumpiéndolo y lo besó tiernamente. Envueltos en una ola de aplausos, se susurraron al oído una promesa sólo para su conocimiento y luego, extasiada, Alya extendió su mano para que su novio pusiera en él un modesto pero bello anillo.

La luz del reflecto se apagó y regresó al escenario. Luka acomodó el micrófono, dejó la guitarra eléctrica a un lado, sobre su soporte y un amigo le alcanzó una acústica. Luego se agachó y tomó un sombrero que había estado esperando para usar. Adrien lo reconoció de inmediato, era el sombrero que Marinette había estado confeccionando toda la semana. Con su sombrero hizo un gesto de saludo hacia la pareja y luego volvió a colocárselo.

—Felicidades, chicos. Nino me comentó lo que planeaba hacer hoy, así que preparé algo para ustedes. Gracias por decir que sí Alya, de lo contrario esto sería muy incómodo… —se aclaró la garganta para comenzar—. No suelo cantar este estilo, pero la ocasión lo amerita.

Comenzó con una suave melodía en su guitarra. El publico guardó silencio y lo único que se escuchó fue el roce de su púa sobre las cuerdas.

— _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars._

Adrien reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Sinatra. Incómodo por la certeza de que su princesa llevaba días cosiendo ese sombrero para que él hiciera gala esa noche. Incluso hasta caer enferma. Tal vez ni siquiera había estado esperando a Chat Noir como él creía.

 _—Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars._

Miró de reojo el gesto de Marinette, expectante, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas sus incertidumbres en un brillo especial en su mirada. Estaba sonriendo mientras escuchaba y se mecía suavemente al ritmo de la guitarra de Luka.

 _—In other words, hold my hands. In other words, baby, kiss me._

Con sólo observar alrededor, Adrien se percató del encanto magnético que tenía Luka. Tal vez podría adjudicarle los suspiros románticos a la canción, sin embargo, sabía que era merito suyo propio. Luka tenía ese encanto desinteresado, natural, que tienen los artistas.

 _—Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more._

Trató de tranquilizarse, el hecho de que Marinette haya confeccionado el sombrero que traía puesto no significaba necesariamente que tuvieran una relación especial. Ella era una chica amigable, simpática, y seguramente tenían una bonita amistad de la que él acababa de enterarse.

 _—You are all I long for, all I worship… and adore…_

El tono especial con el que había cantado le infundió una terrible inseguridad. _Tu eres todo lo que espero, todo lo que idolatro y adoro._ Lo vio sonreír al público y ¿¡guiñarle a Marinette!? ¡Sí! El descarado, había aprovechado la frase para enviarle un mensaje, y en su cara. Adrien volvió a Marinette, que parecía totalmente ajena a lo que acababa de ver. ¿Se había dado cuenta?

 _—In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you._

Tal vez había exagerado y el gesto no lo había dirigido a ella. Él estaba realmente seguro, la estaba mirando a ella a los ojos, ¡lo había visto! O tal vez estaba exagerando, enfermo de celos e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

 _—Fill my heart with song, and let me sing ¡For ever more! You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, in other words… I love you._

Luka terminó de cantar y el público aplaudió. Le dio una última felicitación a la recién comprometida pareja y volvió a tomar su guitarra eléctrica. Adrien tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Marinette, de lo contrario Luka y Nathaniel lo volverían loco. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y se aventuró a ella.

—Marinette, ¿cómo has estado?

Como si le correspondiera la mirada por obligación y con un aire de pavor, se giró a él. Casualmente Luka había comenzado a tocar una canción más de su estilo, un rock alternativo sumamente escandaloso. Marinette le hizo una señal, no podía escucharlo.

—¡ADRIEN AGRESTE!

Marinette no la había visto entrar, pero pudo reconocer fácilmente el tono estridente de su voz cuando la escuchar gritar el nombre de Adrien. Incluso superando los decibeles de la música de Luka.

—Chloe… —la saludó sorprendido.

Ella se prendió de él como una garrapata. Él incómodo la alejó intentando ser cordial. Luego de estrujarlo con fuerza se volvió y, con el ceño fruncido comenzó a recriminarle.

—¡Cómo te atreves a no decirme que estabas aquí! ¡¿Sabes como me enteré?! ¡Vi una foto tuya en internet!

—Lo siento, quería que fuera una sorpresa…

Adrien espió la reacción de Marinette, parecía que esa noche no tendría la oportunidad de conversar con ella después de todo. Chloe tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Adrien, ignorando la presencia del resto. Rendido, Adrien se sentó junto a ella mientras ordenaba un trago.

—Debiste haberme dicho que ibas a venir, por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo en este antro de mala muerte? Sólo la gente pobre y con mal gusto viene a lugares así. Está taaan fuera de moda. Conozco unos sitios excelentes, despeja tu agenda el fin de semana porque tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. No nos vemos desde, ¿cuándo?, ¿febrero? Me moría de ganas por volver a Nueva York pero la revista Queen Style me consume mucho tiempo, ya sabes… —El camarero se acercó a ella, dejando sobre la mesa el cóctel que había pedido. Ella frunció la nariz al verlo y lo tomó. No se molestó el probarlo antes de devolverlo—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Agua de la llave? ¿Qué clase de vodka sirven aquí?, ¿intentas envenenarme? Deberías traerme algo de calidad, ¿no sabes quién es mi padre? Será mejor que empieces a armar tu currículo, porque después de servirme esa porquería, seguro te quedarás sin empleo.

—¡Chloe! —le recriminó Adrien.

—No has cambiado nada —le dijo Marinette notoriamente molesta.

El camarero se disculpó y con premura salió de allí. Adrien pudo notar el bochorno que le había causado y, con una mirada de decepción se giró a su vieja amiga.

—¿Era necesario? Lo avergonzaste en frente de todos.

—Tú eres la que debería sentir vergüenza, Chloe —agregó Alya.

—¿Qué no vieron el color que tenía ese Bloody Mary?

Un escándalo se escuchó a pocos metros. La banda dejó de tocar y Luka, perplejo, observaba la conmoción que comenzaba a formarse en la cocina. El barman salió corriendo, un par de vasos se rompieron y las personas que estaban en la barra comenzaron a empujar para poder salir. Todos se pusieron de pie sin entender qué estaba pasando hasta que alguien gritó lo que Marinette y Adrien estaban temiendo.

— _¡ES UN AKUMA!_

La histeria se generalizó y los presentes corrieron a las salidas de emergencia, aglomerándose en la puerta. Las mesas comenzaron a caer. Alix tomó a Rosita por el brazo antes de que cayera entre empujones. Kim logró ayudar a varias a salir. Adrien empezó a buscar el akuma con la mirada, pero no lograba verlo. Al mismo tiempo buscaba una salida para poder transformarse. Marinette estaba a punto de esconderse en el baño para convertirse en Ladybug pero alguien la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a toda prisa. Adrien se quedó atónito, cuando Luka se llevó a Marinette. Lo odiaba, pero ahora que sabía que estaría en algún lugar seguro se sentía con mayor libertad para volverse Chat Noir. Nino y Alya se fueron a la salida, o al menos eso intentaba él mientras ella filmaba con su celular.

 _—¡Por favor!, siéntense y prepárense para ser deleitados con los mejores cocteles de todo París. **¡SON PARA MORIRSE!**_

* * *

 **Hola** , gracias por llegar a este punto de mis delirios. Quería seguir el capítulo pero me pareció mejor dejar el encuentro de Chat Noir con Ladybug para le siguiente capítulo. Si tengo algún error de dedo o algo me quedó feo, perdonenme, es que quería publicar JAJAJAJA qué calidad (?) Para responder algunas preguntas de los reviews:

 **misaki uzumaki** , originalmente sí la idea es hacer un fic cuyo pairing principal sean Chat y Marinette, pero a medida que voy escribiendo me parece que habrán momentos para todos los posibles pairings entre estos dos.

 **karen agreste** , espero hayas disfrutado la participación de Luka ;)

 **Higushi** , sí que la ha estado mojando el atrevido, imaginate el ambiente del modelaje, y ha estado comiendo de la crema y nata. Qué bueno que te gustó el encuentro de los dos, espero hayas disfrutado su segundo encuentro también. El lime lo estoy pensando pero creo que me voy a tirar por un acercamiento más cute que otra cosa, no sé, el fic me lo dirá (?) Y no creo que haga algo lukanette o adrigami. Me gustan para darle sabor al momento jajaja

 **Rebeca** , yo entiendo muy bien ingles escrito y hablado pero no me sale hablarlo y escribirlo ahí apenas. ¡Qué alegría que estés disfrutando el fic! No diría exactamente que Luka ama a Marinette, pero sí que se conocen hace mucho tiempo. Después de todo Mari es muy despistada y si Luka no le dice de frente que le gusta ella podría estar aaaaaños sin saberlo. Siento lo mismo que vos por el adrigami, me repele mucho JAJAJA Me parece divertido ver a Marinette con alguien más, pero me jode Kagami jajaja y después de los adelantos de los próximos capítulos no quiero saber nada de ella.

 **Megalmonster** , ¡gracias por los dos reviews! Todavía me quedan problemas del pasado por explorar, así que tenes para un rato más de traumas y desamores. Y sí, Chat se puso rikisimo JAJAJA

 **Ashril** , espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Debes ser la que más lo espera y me haces feliz jajaja YA VA A LLEGAR MI TABLET Y VAMOS A HACER MAGIA

 **FireLastForever** , gracias por siempre decirme cosas lindas, a veces uno se siente tan inseguro de lo que escribe y, aunque me haga la superpoderosa, yo también me como las uñas después de publicar y me escondo en una frazada mientras espero a ver qué les pareció. Pero vos siempre logras darme confianza con tus comentarios. Sos hermosa :)

 **MENSAJE ESPECIAL.** Acabo de leer un MP de una autora muy dulce, **Higushi** , y en vistas de que su cumpleaños está muy próximo quería aprovechar el momento para dedicarle este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado, no tenes que darme nada por el mío, pero si queres realmente hacer algo por mí, hace lo que te salga del corazón. Yo sé que te va a quedar bien.

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	4. Capítulo III: La Tendresse

**_..._**

 _I want you to **notice**_

 _When I'm not **around**_

 _You are so very **special**_

 ** _I wish I was special_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **R** adiohead

 **CREEP**

* * *

 **Déguisement**

* * *

 **C** apítulo III

 _« **L** a **T** endresse»_

* * *

La cacofonía de gritos lo aturdió, y sobre ellos la risa de la última victima de un akuma se reía con fuerza, caminando sobre las mesas con una bandeja sobre la mano. Su aspecto retro, como un villano de los años 50', perfectamente ambientado al bar en el que trabajaba.

Intentó salir del bar, tenía que transformarse lo antes posible para resolver esa situación. Pero mientras intentaba abrirse camino entre el mar de personas conmocionadas sintió cómo lo jalaban de la camisa y casi cae al suelo. El timbre inconfundible de la voz de Chloe se hoyó sobre su oído, su brazo prendado al suyo.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —le exigió.

Sus uñas aferradas a su piel. Él supo en ese momento que no habría manera de sacársela de encima. Tenía que encontrarle un lugar seguro.

Una bandeja voló por encima de su cabeza y se agachó, vasos con un líquido violeta salieron volando por los aires y vio personas atrapadas en una gelatinosa materia. Una ventana se había roto en la confusión y Adrien tomó la mano de Chloe con fuerza para salir de allí, pero antes de partir se aseguró de sacar a la mayor cantidad de personas que le fuera posible.

—¡Adrien! ¡Ahí viene! —gritó Chloe nuevamente, jalándolo con insistencia.

El camarero le sonrió cuando levantó la vista y tuvo la certeza de que iría detrás de Chloe para darle a probar su mejor cóctel. Se hincó con la intención de atacarlo, iba a usar otra vez esa bandeja como un boomerang. Empujó a un lado al muchacho que acababa de sacar por la ventana y se lanzó sobre Chloe. Sintió el concreto bajo su mejilla y al abrir los ojos la bandeja pasaba por encima de ellos, regresando a la mano del camarero akumatizado.

Antes de continuar escuchando las protestas de su rubia amiga, la tomó del brazo y corrió por la calle entre la gente. Tenía que librarse de ella lo más pronto posible para transformarse.

—¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si tuviera mi Miraculous! ¡Queen Bee hubiera resuelto esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

—Tranquila, Chloe. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro.

Una gigantesca bola de materia violeta se estrelló contra una tienda a su izquierda, salpicando gelatina. Repentinamente la mano de Chloe lo había soltado. Cuando se giró descubrió que su zapato había quedado atrapado en aquella pegajosa sustancia.

El camarero se acercaba peligrosamente. Se agachó intentando desprenderla del suelo hasta que finalmente su pie salió liberado, su zapato aún adherido al asfalto.

—¡No puedo dejarlo ahí! ¡Es de la colección de otoño!

—¡Olvídalo Chloe! ¡Rápido!

Volteó en un callejón esperando haberlo perdido de vista, pero una gota pequeña cayó frente a él y al bajar la vista vio esa consistencia violeta entre sus pies. Temiendo lo peor, alzó el mentón y lo encontró en la cima del edificio a punto de arrojarles el contenido de su copa infinita sobre ellos. Adrien empujó a Chloe a un lado y saltó a la calle otra vez.

Una última mirada de preocupación los separaba, pero mientras Adrien la observaba aterrado ya que estaba demasiado lejos para protegerla, la expresión de ella se volvió terror absoluto. Señalando y gritando algo que él no llegó a escuchar, le advirtió algo que no esperaba.

El camarero lo perseguía a él.

Ahora no le quedaba más que correr lo más pronto posible, la posibilidad de transformarse se esfumaba entre sus manos, cada vez más lejana.

Entonces la vio por primera vez después de tantos años. El sonido de su yo-yo parecía una melodía inconfundible. Alzó la vista y la observó haciéndose sobre los edificios, su cabello suelto tan oscuro y eléctrico como lo recordaba. Sin darse cuenta sonreía, y aprovechó la distracción de su aparición para esconderse entre unos edificios, detrás de una pila de basura. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar esas palabras mágicas que lo bañarían de nocturnidad, lo vio.

Ella no estaba sola.

Lo conocía, habían tenido un par de misiones juntos en el pasado y por alguna razón siempre lo había hecho sentir extraño su presencia. La forma en la que la hacía sonrojar sin darse cuenta, la manera en la que se miraban con complicidad. Le revolvía el estómago, lo dejaba intranquilo.

—¡Viperion! ¡Es el anotador! —le gritó su lady a su nuevo compañero.

Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar su voz, con el pecho revuelto y la idea que tenía de transformarse ahora perdida. Fue cuando el camarero se dio cuenta de su presencia y arrojó la bandeja hasta su sitio, sacándolo de su escondite.

—¿Adrien? —soltó ella llena de sorpresa—. ¡Cuidado! —gritó luego al ver las intenciones de su enemigo.

Lo apuntó directamente. La bandeja que había vuelto a su mano estaba indicada en su dirección y la arrojó con fuerza contra él. Adrien cerró los ojos y se cubrió con su antebrazo esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y encontró una figura vestida de negro frente a él. Había logrado capturar la bandeja entre una red blanca que colgaba de los postes de luz.

—¿Quién…

Ella se giró y sonrió cándidamente, se agachó junto a él y le ofreció su mano.

—Ahora estás a salvo.

Ella le guiñó un ojo detrás de su máscara negra y se volvió al camarero akumatizado.

—Mi nombre es Lady Silk, la nueva heroína de Paris… —Observó a Viperion y a Ladybug—. Parece que están fuera de práctica muchachos. ¿Por qué no dejan que yo me encargue de esto?

La mirada confusa de Viperion se posó sobre Ladybug. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba tan perpleja como él. Su compañero se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Parece que tenemos un miembro más en el equipo.

—No es posible… Yo… —le susurró—, todos los amuletos están en mi casa. ¿De dónde sacó ella un mira…

El camarero vertió el contenido de su copa en su dirección, pero afortunadamente Viperion había logrado sostenerla entre sus brazos para evitar que quedara atrapada.

—No es momento para pensar en eso.

Ladybug se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en usar su lucky charm, Lady Silk ya estaba luchando contra él y en cuestión de segundos le había arrebatado del bolsillo de su camisa la libreta akumatizada.

—Adiós mariposa… —dijo ella, mientras veía volar la mariposa encantada que salió de la libreta que acababa de romper.

Su sonrisa petulante se metió bajo su piel, había algo terrible naciendo dentro de Ladybug. Estaba confundida y el alivio de que el akuma había sido derrotado nunca se presentó. Miró la figura envidiable de Lady Silk, su larguísimo cabello largo y sus ojos caramelo. Ella se le acercó meneando las caderas y en el camino le guiñó un ojo a Viperion. Todo parecía un escandaloso sueño. Adrien veía de lejos la interacción, pero no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención. Todo ahora se trataba sobre ella, sobre Lady Silk.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Ladybug —le dijo, aunque su agradecimiento sonó extremadamente petulante. Ella realmente no había hecho nada.

—Gracias a ti, Lady Silk… —observó su alrededor y asumió que habría sólo una cosa que podría hacer por Paris. Tomó su amuleto y lo lanzó en el aire mientras gritaba por primera vez en años—. _Ladybug Milogrosa…_

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Los cristales rotos, las mesas del bar volteadas, la gelatina repartida en las calles de la ciudad, incluso el zapato de Chloe estaba despegado del asfalto. Pero Ladybug no sentía que había contribuido verdaderamente a salvar la ciudad como siempre lo había hecho.

—Viperion, ¿verdad? —le dijo mientras posaba una de sus largas uñas negras sobre el traje turquesa de él—. Te recuerdo, salvaste varias veces a Paris junto a Ladybug… Te llamaré si necesito ayuda. ¿O es que Ladybug tiene tu miraculous?

—Creo que todos estaremos igual de dispuestos para proteger a Paris si algo vuelve a suceder.

—Hawk Moth no ha aparecido en años, y ahora tú y él aparecen el mismo día… ¿No te parece una extraña coincidencia?

—¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo algo que ver con él? ¿Qué pasa Ladybug, celosa de un poco de competencia? —se rio mientras se giraba sobre sus talones—. He estado ocupada combatiendo el crimen en otras ciudades. No te culpo por no saber de mis hazañas en Singapur o Moscú. Supongo que has estado toda tu vida aquí y crees que el crimen termina en la frontera de Francia.

Quería responderle y cuestionarle todo acerca de su miraculous, pero sus pendientes comenzaron a parpadear, le quedaban pocos minutos para volver a la normalidad. La mano de Viperion se posó sobre su hombro y se volteó a ver su sonrisa.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Ella asintió, impotente ante lo que acababa de pasar.

—Nos volveremos a ver —le dijo a Lady Silk antes de marcharse.

—Eso espero Ladybug… Eso espero…

No había fuerza que pudiera sacar a Adrien de la calle, no podía perderse lo que pasaba frente a él. No sabía qué lo tenía más perplejo, la aparición de una nueva heroína o la idea de que ahora el secuaz de Ladybug fuera Viperion…

Sentía su corazón arder, entonces ella caminó hasta él y le sonrió. Había familiaridad en su expresión, pero no podía saber de quién se trataba al verla envuelta en ese ajustado traje negro. Ella lo miró y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto naturalmente seductor.

—¿Estás bien? Espero que no te hayan hecho daño.

—No… Estoy bien…

—Te ves algo consternado. ¿Acaso… —dudó un instante, giró su rostro en la dirección en la que Ladybug había partido junto con su compañero y se aventuró sobre la idea que formaba en su mente—. ¿Celoso de la serpiente?

—¿Qué? No… Yo, sólo estoy sorprendido… Hace muchos años la ciudad no había sido atacada por un akuma.

—No te preocupes por eso, ahora yo estoy aquí para protegerlos. Debo irme por ahora, si vuelves a tener problemas, llámame.

Disparó una tela blanca con la punta de un pequeño artefacto y se marchó corriendo por encima de los edificios. Adrien apenas podía darle un poco de sentido a su mente a los últimos acontecimientos.

Luego de buscar a Chloe y de asegurarse de que todos sus amigos estaban bien con un par de mensajes de texto, se subió a su auto con dirección a casa. Plagg salió de su escondite cuando cerró la puerta, protegido por lo vidrios polarizados de su Audi.

—¿Lady Silk? ¿Y ella de dónde salió?

—No lo sé, pero supongo que debería estar agradecido. Me salvó de un ataque…

—Jamás había visto un miraculous con esos poderes.

—Dijo que había estado peleando en otras partes del mundo, tal vez sea parte de otros miraculous que desconocemos.

—Es posible, hay kwamis repartidos por todo el mundo —respondió abriendo la guantera del auto y con una expresión extasiada tomó un trozo de queso camembert.

—Tienes que dejar de guardar queso en el auto, apenas puedo esconder el olor con desodorante.

—No entiendo por qué querrías esconder este delicioso aroma.

Plagg se sentó y observó de reojo la expresión de Adrien, ni siquiera se había molestado en encender la radio como siempre hacía, parecía estar muy compenetrado en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Cómo te sientes después de verla?

—No lo sé…

—Creí que ya te habías decidido por Marinette.

—Es complicado, creí que no volvería a ver a Ladybug pero ahora se presenta con Viperion y yo…

—No creerás que te reemplazó, ¿o sí?

—¿Y si lo hizo?

—Quizás sólo necesitaba ayuda, después de todo Chat Noir tampoco se presentó.

—No tuve la oportunidad, además vi cómo Luka se marchaba con Marinette. Debería estar feliz porque la haya puesto a salvo, pero…

—Ay, ocho años después y sigues sonando como un muchacho de catorce. El queso camembert jamás me ha hecho sentir tan confundido como suenas.

—Tienes razón, ya no debería estar preocupado por lo que Ladybug haga, si Lady Silk realmente está aquí para ayudarnos entonces debería estar tranquilo. Ella ya no es mi objetivo ahora… —una sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras se estacionaba en una calle poco concurrida. Plagg abrió la boca a punto de darle una última mordida al trozo de queso que tenía entre las manos cuando notó sus intenciones—. Plagg, ¡las garras!

Con agilidad sobrenatural corrió por la cima de los edificios parisinos, ayudándose del impulso de su báculo mágico. Su estela neón deambulaba por la oscuridad con velocidad sobrehumana. La brisa otoñal le golpeaba las mejillas.

Tenía que enterrar de una vez por todas sus ilusiones juveniles y hacer caso de los latidos de su corazón. Su trayecto decidido tenía como destino la panadería de los Dupain Cheng. La terraza de Marinette estaba iluminada en la lejanía como una meta adornada de rosas y guirnaldas. Se sonrió al ver las luces de su habitación prendidas y se paró sobre el edificio contrario. El movimiento en la ventana capturó su atención.

Luka se rascaba la nuca, deambulando de un lado a otro conversando con Marinette. Su corazón se detuvo.

Repentinamente abrió la puerta de la terraza y salió, tomó la mano de Marinette y permaneció en la oscuridad, observando nuevamente una escena de la que no formaba parte. Lo vio sacar algo de su bolsillo, encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó sobre la baranda mirando las estrellas. Marinette se veía sumamente contrariada, como si discutieran algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

—Es imposible que tenga un miraculous, los únicos que me faltan son los de la mariposa y el pavo real. ¡No hay ninguna araña!

—¿Qué tal si dice la verdad? Y su kwami es de otro parte del mundo… ¿No estarás celosa, verdad?

—¡Jamás! ¡Yo no estoy celosa de ella! —gritó poniéndose de piel para enfrentarlo.

Las manos de él la tomaron por los hombros y su calma logró tranquilizar sus encrespados nervios. Se sonrojó naturalmente, como siempre le sucedía cuando él se acercaba demasiado.

—Tranquila, todo salió bien… La ciudad está a salvo, es todo lo que debería importarnos ahora.

—Tienes razón —terminó avergonzada.

—Tikki y Sass lo dijeron, hay kwamis por todo el mundo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Tal vez debería ser parte del equipo ahora que sabemos que Hawk Moth ha regresado.

—No confío en ella.

—Entonces mantén la guardia en alto, confío en tu intuición.

—Gracias Luka… lamento que volvamos a vernos y esto sea de todo de lo que hablemos, no he podido preguntarte cómo te ha ido en la gira.

—Tendremos tiempo para eso, la próxima será en unos meses y si aún estás en líos para ese momento no dudaré en posponerla. Pero podemos hablar de eso mañana, ¿qué tal si vamos a algún bar donde Chloe Burgeoise no esté presente para crear víctimas de akumas?

Marinette rio con naturalidad y aceptó su invitación.

—Es tarde y ha sido todo un día, pasaré por ti mañana a las diez.

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y ambos volvieron salieron de la terraza. Chat Noir observó el camino de ambos a través de la ventana por la habitación rosa de Marinette y poco después vio al muchacho salir por la puerta de la panadería, saludándola antes de marcharse por las oscuras calles de París. Chat lo observó encender su segundo cigarrillo y frunció los labios, repentinamente sintiendo un inmenso rechazo por la nicotina.

Volvió su vista a la terraza y sin dudarlo se lanzó sobre el aire cayendo silenciosamente sobre la baranda.

Para Adrien todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora parecía inconcebible, pero la curiosidad de Chat Noir apagaba cada instinto de su otra personalidad y lo obligaba a entrometerse allí. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Abrió la puerta de la terraza y entró a la habitación de Marinette sin pedir permiso, se sentó sobre una silla y miró los cuadernos que tenía sobre la mesa, revistas de moda y enciclopedias de confección.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó mientras los segundos pasaban, sabiendo que a cada momento se encontraba más cerca de encontrarse con Marinette. No lo sabía, sólo sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella, que era lo único que su piel le reclamaba recelosamente.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó a Marinette dándole las buenas noches a sus padres mientras subía las escaleras. Cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro, parecía a punto de hablar con alguien cuando se dio vuelta y lo vio.

—¡Cha…—gritó antes de cubrirse los labios, rogando que sus padres no la hubieran escuchado.

—¿Está todo bien Marinette? —se hoyó en el piso de abajo.

—¡S-sí! ¡Sólo me tropecé!

—Ten cuidado hija, que tengas dulces sueños —dijo su padre, como si fuera algo natural que Marinette tuviera un tropezón dentro de su propia alcoba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en un susurro acercándose a él.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —contestó ladeando una sonrisa.

—¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

—Iba a pasar a verte a la terraza, pero tenías compañía.

Chat se puso de pie y se acercó a pasos lentos hacia ella, cómo si no le prestara atención, mirando las fotografías pegadas en las paredes, posando sus uñas negras por encima de la mesa. Su mirada incandescente se posó sobre ella y notó el rubor de sus mejillas. ¿Era el recuerdo de Luka lo que la apenaba?

—¿Él te gusta? —preguntó repentinamente, tan cerca de ella que pocos centímetros separaban su rostro de la tela oscura que cubría su pecho.

—Luka y yo sólo somos amigos.

—¿Sientes celos de alguien por él? —cuestionó tomándola suavemente por el mentón, su toque suave y eléctrico.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada celeste de ella.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

—Perdóname, sólo estaba esperando que se fuera.

A juzgar por sus palabras no había llegado a escuchar por completo su conversación. Él estaba confundido, no había otra chica que la hiciera sentir celos de Luka. Lady Silk era de quien hablaban, pero no había manera de que pudiera explicárselo sin revelarle que ella era Ladybug, que ella era quien le había roto el corazón hacia tantos años.

—Estás… malinterpretándolo… —contestó, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a golpearle sobre el pecho.

Su pulgar vestido de negro merodeó por la suave piel de su mentón. Un escalofrío intenso la recorrió y cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta

—Marinette… —susurró, recorriendo sus labios y extendido su palma por sobre su sonrojada mejilla.

—No es educado espiar… —dijo intentando resistirse a la arrebatadora sensación de sus manos.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—No…

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba bajo el toque de sus garras, intimidada por su cercanía. Su rostro se sentía hervir, su pecho picaba de calor. En pánico se alejó de él y buscó nerviosa alguna excusa.

—Perdona el desorden —dijo con voz temblorosa levantando una camiseta del suelo.

Chat se quedó inmóvil y la observó de soslayo, sabiendo perfectamente que había avanzado a pasos agigantados y no había logrado más que asustarla. Escuchó su tono nervioso con cierta nostalgia y se dio cuenta que era la misma forma que tenía de vez en cuando hacia Adrien. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó bajo su máscara, tal vez estaba logrando algo después de todo.

Volvió a sentarse en la misma silla en la que la había esperado y la observó acomodar cosas que realmente no lo necesitaban. Esponjó sus almohadas con manos temblorosas y cerró las cortinas. Guardó sus libros en una mochila y cuando no encontró nada más qué hacer, él la observó con un aire divertido.

—¿Terminaste?

—C-creo que s-sí.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa, princesa?

La malicia de su sonrisa le recorrió la espalda como una caricia siniestra y se rio torpemente intentado demostrar lo contrario.

—Lo siento… —dijo él finalmente—. Tal vez fue un error haber venido a verte de esta forma —agregó, levantándose camino a la pequeña puerta de la terraza.

—¡N-no!

Él se detuvo y la miró extrañado, su mirada felina fija en sus tímidos ojos celestes.

No sabía qué decirle y mucho menos sabía qué pretendía ella misma. Tan sólo saberlo allí con ella parecía suficiente para llenarle el corazón de esa sensación cálida, ese sabor familiar que comenzaba a acariciarle la piel como no le pasaba desde hacía años.

—T-tenías razón —comenzó intentando ser tan valiente como lo era Ladybug—. C-cuando viniste, y-yo…

Sus pasos se acercaron, el único sonido en la habitación era el de sus pisadas estrechando el espacio que los separaba. Adrien la observó debajo de la máscara, tan encantadora como la recordaba, tan temblorosa, torpe y tímida que sentía ganas de protegerla de todo mal que hubiera en la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—L-la pizza te estaba esperando… ¡Quiero decir! Yo t-te estaba…

—Lo sé —susurró él con confianza que sólo respiraba bañado de su traje nocturno.

El fulgor de sus ojos permanecía sobre ella, pero tragó con fuerza y trató de controlar el inminente temblor de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terriblemente tímida? El ligero movimiento de su cuerpo fue contenido por las manos enguantadas de él, que se posaron sobre sus frágiles brazos tratando de contenerla. Sus dedos deambularon con paciencia sobre ella, siendo bajo su tacto la forma inocente en la que se estremecía.

—Tranquila… —le dijo enternecido—. Marinette, eres tan tierna…

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y se detuvo a preguntarse si eso era lo que quería ser, si era era la impresión que quería dejarle a él. Repentinamente sintió un suave beso sobre su frente, apaciguando el gesto contraído de sus cejas. Él se agachó y sintió su nariz acariciar suavemente la suya. Un suspiro conmocionado escapó de sus labios al ver el neón de su mirada sobre ella.

—¿Sólo eso piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy tierna?

—Sé las muchas cosas que eres desde hace mucho y aún no puedo entender por qué desperdicié tanto tiempo.

Marinette inclinó apenas su rostro hacia él, pero en esa estrecha distancia que los separaba ese ligero movimiento se sintió terriblemente cercano. Como si apenas ese milímetro se volviera peligroso. Sus labios entreabiertos, suaves y dulces como duraznos. Piel pálida. Perfume dulce.

Él apenas podía contenerse de dar un paso más y aún no estaba seguro de por qué lo dudaba tanto. Quizás se debía a la inmensa devoción que sentía por ella, como si fuera la persona más sagrada que conocía y le faltara mucha delicadeza para osar poner una mano sobre ella. Como si hubiera una manera más ceremonial de presentársele y no le hiciera justicia.

—Chat… —dijo ella en un susurro muy cercano y cálido.

—¿Princesa?...

Había algo magnético en esa apenada mirada celeste, tan atrapante que no pudo contenerse cuando sus labios la besaron. Cerró los ojos, devoto al acto divino del que participaba. La envolvió entre sus manos y sintió las pequeñas manos de Marinette sobre su pecho, tocando temblorosamente la tela de su traje. Llevó una mano enguantada a su mejilla y arrastró los dedos sobre su cuello y la besó dulcemente.

Su corazón le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, estremecido de sólo sentirse acariciando sus labios. No podía equivocarse, esa sensación no podía ser otra, era lo correcto. Era su lugar destinado, era para lo que estaba hecho. La pieza precisa que le faltaba al rompecabezas de su vida.

Estrechó su pequeña cintura bajo su mano, arrastrando los dedos sobre su ropa. Intentando hacerle justicia a la mujer más dulce que habitaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Quería darle el beso más tierno que le habrían dado en toda su vida, el que recordaría para siempre. Quería dejar su recuerdo impregnado en ella para siempre, aunque sonara egoísta y posesivo. Necesitaba ser él, necesitaba que ella sí le correspondiera.

Y con alivio la sintió corresponderle lenta y suavemente, como debe ser el primer beso de dos enamorados.

Ya no existían ni Luka, ni Lady Silk, ni Ladybug, ni Adrien Agreste. Sólo existían Marinette y Chat Noir, como siempre debió haber sido.

Cuando sus labios se separaron en buscar de aire, volvió a encontrarse con su rostro sonrojado. Pero esta vez le alivió ver una ligera sonrisa en los bordes de sus labios. Él le sonrió de la misma manera y acarició su mejilla otra vez.

—No tienes idea de cuánto has mejorado mi día…

Encontró la palma de su mano con la suya y encontró sus dígitos, apoyándose bajo cada uno de sus dedos hasta envolver sus manos.

—¿Y ahora?... —preguntó ella con algo de vergüenza tiñendo su tono.

Él no tardó en inclinarse a su rostro una vez más, embriagado del deseo de volver a besarla. Tan dulce y suave, intentando no olvidar jamás la textura de su piel.

—Me temo que tendré que detenerme ahora…

Respiró su aliento al decirle esas palabras. El susurro atrapado en milímetros de distancia entre los dos.

—No tienes que irte…

—No me gustaría hacer algo indebido.

Ella sonrió, su gesto amplio y sereno. Sus manos enredadas y las hebras de sus cabellos mezclados. Él se alejó finalmente como si le requiriera un gran esfuerzo y la miró antes de despedirse.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

—¿Mañana a esta hora?

Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa contagiosa. Volvió a besar su frente como si fuera una ceremonia y salió por la puerta de la terraza.

Marinette soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Apoyó sus manos sobre su mejilla y sintió el ardor de su piel. Tikki salió de su escondite volando por la habitación como si pudiera sentir por sí misma la gran emoción de Marinette.

Chat no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, como si todo lo que había pasado esa noche se hubiera borrado a costa de besos suaves y tiernos, tan dulces que sólo podían ser de ella.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 _N/A: Me dieron ganas de terminar este capítulo, espero que les guste. Team Marichat 4 life! Si quisieran ver mis dibujos de MLB pueden seguirme en Instagram en romilemondraws. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
